


Hers

by zeesmuse



Series: ...His... Mine... and Ours [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeesmuse/pseuds/zeesmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grieved letting her go and moved on reluctantly. 19 years later and 12 years after discovering the secret she hid from him, the very thing Eomer King has desired more than anything, now kneels at his feet. How will his wife take news, but more so, how will the young man before him accept Eomer not as king, but as father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hers (part 4 of His, Mine, and Ours)   
> Author: ZeeDrippyVessel/ZeesMuse  
> Fandom: LOTR  
> Characters: Eomer, Gamling, OCs  
> Beta:Alex-Cat  
> Rating: PG 13 for angry Gamling, angry war horses and a miffed Lothiriel. Oh and gratuitous Orc slaughtering  
> Notes and warnings: You REALLY need to read the first 3 installments. This tale builds on itself.  
> Summary: He grieved letting her go and moved on reluctantly. 19 years later and 12 years after discovering the secret she hid from him, the very thing Eomer King has desired more than anything, now kneels at his feet. How will his wife take news, but more so, how will the young man before him accept Eomer not as king, but as father?

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/00cover_zpsmqjc4iy2.jpg.html)

**  
  
**

Hers 

**  
  
**

His, Mine, and Ours 

**  
  
**

Part Four 

**_A/N: This is the fourth part of an on-going series – His, Mine, and Ours. It is STRONGLY suggested you read them first. They can be found here on this site, with the rest of my fiction._**

****

Chapter 01 

I recall, it was a sunny day.

I remember it well; it was crisp, a cool day; winter was coming on, coming on quickly. It had been a successful harvest; there was peace and Rohan was lulled into a sense of calm and serenity.

Needless to say, I was not prepared for the one who cowered on his knees in front of me, trembling in fear; in fear of me. Perhaps his fear was due to what he was telling me. I will never know, for then and never in the years that passed, I did not ask.

I knew who he was. Again, I looked at the mark cradled in my hand, on the frayed, leather thong, the emblem of my father’s house etched upon it. I truly never thought to lay eyes on it again. I gave it to Gamling, my trusted Captain and Adviser – still trusted – to give to Her years ago to signal me if she or my son needed anything.

Anything.

I clenched my fist, long, white-knuckled digits closing painfully over the sides and closed my eyes. The edges bit into my fingers. “Say it again?”

“Orcs,” Edric whispered. “Orcs across the river.”

It was as if the air was sucked from the room. 

“How long have you journeyed?” He continued to press himself to the floor. I sensed rather than saw my wife now standing next to me. 

“Two days, my lord. I have not stopped.”

“Look at me.” Fearfully, the child, now the man, that Gamling told me twelve summers ago was my spit, looked up. He _was_ mine, there was no denying him. Truly, I could see none of Wudurose in him. Gamling told me many times that as much as Edric looked like me, he had her fire, her temper, her sauciness. He was not as tall as I, but was more powerfully built; his apprentice-ship with the blacksmith obviously filling him out in ways I was not. Lothiriel’s breath audibly hissed.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/01%20he%20was%20mine%20there%20was%20no%20denying%20him_zpsy92d0gpv.jpg.html)

_Ah, no use in hiding him now. Not that I ever wanted to hide him to begin with._

“Astandan.” I returned the mark to him. I looked at my second, Éothain. “Call up my personal éored. We leave within the hour. After this one,” I nodded to Edric, “has been fed and rested, send him to Aldburg to join Elfhelm’s éored and have him lead them to his home. Orcs were not welcome before; they are not welcome now.”

Edric was forming a protest, I am sure it was over being left behind. I most certainly would have squawked like an old housewife had I been in his boots! I lifted my finger to silence him. “Follow me to my chambers. We have several things to discuss before I leave.”

Wisely, he kept quiet, but I could see questions forming in his eyes and my wife’s demeanor was cooling toward him and me quickly. We passed a serving girl and I bade her to bring food and wine for Edric and then to ensure he had a spot to sleep in a guest room.

“Sire, I am but a simple blacksmith, a farmer-“

“First, you are anything but simple,” I opened the door to the king’s chambers and stood aside, watching Lothiriel enter stiffly and gesturing for Edric to follow. I shut the door behind him, motioning for him to sit at the table. “Second, you are not to address me as ‘sire’, ‘king’, ‘my lord,’ ‘your majesty,’ any of that. Ever.” Before he could question my directive, the door opened and the serving girl brought in a large platter and a pitcher with a stein. After placing them on the table, she nodded and dipped to me and my queen and left.

“Please,” I gestured towards the meal. “Eat.”

He attacked the food like a starving man. I had to grin at that thought; I well remembered being about his age and thinking the world had come to an end if I did not eat every four hours. Upon realizing he was wolfing down his food, he attempted to apologize. “Truly sir,” he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “my mother taught me better manners than this.”

Sir. I could handle that for now. “I am sure she did. Do not worry yourself.” I looked over to my horrified and wide-eyed wife before returning my attention to my firstborn. “Who sent you?”

The plate was half emptied. I wondered if I should send for a second platter. He finally began on the wine. ”My father.”

That set me back a bit. “And who is your father?”

At this he stopped and looked at me sheepishly. “Truthfully, Gamling is my step-father. He married my mother not six summers ago, in the autumn. But he has been the only father I have known.”

“What happened to your father?” my wife asked. The question was innocent, but I recognized the barbed touch of it.

Edric had returned his attention to the food in front of him, although he was not eating so quickly now. “My mother, Wudurose, was widowed.” He did not see the delicate eyebrow arch, showing to me that she clearly believed the boy was lying. She opened her mouth to interrogate him further, but my nod stopped her.

“Retrieve my saddle bags, Lothiriel. I will pack while Edric tells me what I need to know. You know what I will need.”

I could tell by the look on her face that we were in for quite a row.

****

~~~...~~~ 


	2. Chapter 02

****

Hers 

**  
  
**

CHAPTER 02 

I think my wife was amazed in the end how much food Edric could put away. While I laid out a bedroll, my cloak and began going through my leather armor, he inhaled enough food for three people. I contemplated sending more coin or food to the east; surely this man-child of mine was eating his mother and my friend out of house and home. I wondered if he tasted any of the food. I do not believe he truly savored any of it, that he simply threw it over his taste buds and into the back of his throat, washing it down with watered wine.

Between bites, swallows and gulps, he informed me that two and half days before, boys from the village were fishing on the river and noticed smoke across the way. By the time an adult reached where they played, monsters – orcs – were clearly seen on the waters edge, eyeballing the shore across.

They immediately sent for Gamling, still a standing captain in the Rohirrim Army. He had not been idle for all his so-called retirement. He bred fine riding horses, his wife, my former lover, bred Taynors, - huge, heavy, feathered draft horses - most of which went to Gondor and her principalities, but in the years he lived there, he also trained up a local militia. He had made sure the town was surrounded with a large, tall fence. Not content with a wood one, he instantly ordered its reinforcement with stone, both inside and out. According to my son, no sooner than one layer was complete, he ordered a second layer, and a third. At first, the townspeople thought him insane, but the headman agreed and no one, according to Edric, argued with the Tondhere.

Upon seeing many orcs gathering across the river, Gamling immediately set all the larger farm animals on the outlying farms to be herded quickly over the hills and loosed into the west, while those close to the town were brought into the walls. Supplies and food were immediately brought into the settlement, the gates barred and shut and the fastest rider in the area – Edric – sent to Edoras. This was accomplished within two hours.

“Father told me to ride west until I reached a good sized river and to follow it north until it forked. I was to take the left fork to Edoras.”

“And how were you to know you were in Edoras and not Aldburg?” Lothiriel was very unhappy and I was in no mood to cajole her at this time _had_ his mother's personality.

“Why not only by Meduseld, the Golden Hall sitting on the hill,” he answered blithely, “but also by the stench of the city.”

I had to laugh, which only infuriated her more. “I am sure, living out in the open air of the east with nothing but fields and the river, the air is much fresher than it is in a large city. You would hate Minas Tirith.” I turned to Lothiriel. “Please go to the kitchens and bring up rations and tack for my bags. We will talk before I leave.” As she brushed by me, I gently grasped her arm and kissed her. “I promise. I do not wish to leave you angry. Please.” For a moment, she bowed up, the angry sea in her eyes. “I have never lied to you in all of our marriage, nor strayed,” I assured her. “Please.”

Then she relaxed and bowed her head. “I will listen.” The door closed softly behind her.

Edric watched the exchange with open interest. “My apologies. It was not my wish to upset the Queen with ill news.”

I was still looking at the door, trying to decide how to direct my questioning. “It was not the news you brought that upset her. Tell me,” I looked at him over my shoulder, “what do you know of your father?”

“My father? Well, Gamling-”

“No,” I interrupted, a finger wagging. “Not Gamling. Your father. Tell me what you know of your _father_.”

Edric chewed thoughtfully. “My mother was widowed. Her husband’s name was Irminric and when he died and she discovered she was expecting me, she sold her home and property in Aldburg and moved to the east. She wanted a new start.”

“And what else did she tell you?”

“That he was a king among men.”

That pleased me and made me smile. 

Edric continued. “She told me Gamling knew my father,” my ears perked at that. “Many times I have asked him about him. But all he has said was that my father was a brave soldier who sacrificed much for Rohan.”

_That he did, Edric. That he did. Including the love of a good woman and the love of a son._

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/02My%20father%20was%20a%20brave%20soldier_zpsvtifckyc.jpg.html)

“It is a funny thing, however,” he continued thoughtfully. “I left so very quickly and mother was upset. I overheard her tell Gamling that I would find out, that everyone would know. She wanted to send Sighere or Hlothere or just to call up a neighboring village. But Father said Sighere is an excellent bowman and Hlothere is too young.” He stared at his empty plate. “He feared the neighboring villages were too far and would not be able to help, so he sent word to them to protect themselves, making sure to inform any of the nomads as well. I asked Father before I left what she was afraid I would find out.” He looked up and stared at me. “He said to ask you. You would give me an honest and true answer.”

For so many years, others had paid the price for me. Wudurose paid the price of love by stepping aside for Rohan, allowing me, pleading with me to wed Lothiriel. She made it easy for me; I did not have to set her aside, something, in truth, I was unable to do, unwilling to do. Gamling paid the price being the go-between, a horrid position to be put in, a position I ruthlessly cast him into. He curried her wrath, bowed down to me, followed my orders, my demands without question. Even after he married her, he still paid the price, raising the king’s bastard, sneaking and hiding information. 

And now. Finally. I would be the one who paid. I relished it, shrank from it. Would he hate me? Embrace me? Blame me? Vilify me?

_Love me?_

I went near the fireplace, where a full-length looking glass was attached to the wall. It had been there for years, originally so the Kings of Rohan would be assured their armor and royal finery were attached properly, but the truth was, the Queens of Rohan used it more for the obvious reason. My wife and daughter spent much time preening before it, much to my amusement. I motioned for him to join me and to bring me my leather riding armor. As he rose from the chair, I inhaled.

“Irminric,” I began slowly, holding my hand out for the quilted arming doublet, “by all who knew him, was a wonderful, gentle man, who loved the soil, but mostly, loved your mother.” I dropped the doublet over my head and reached for the long, split maille hauberk. It rattled ominously. “He was joyous, loved to dance, and when he was bitten by a nest of young vipers two springs before the war, his death grieved your mother deeply.” Taking my leather brigandine, I slid it over my head and I raised my arm. “Buckle please.”

Edric immediately set to the task, not seeing his or my reflection in the glass. “But if he died two years before the war…” His voice drifted off. I put the one arm down and turned, raising the other.

“No, Irminric is not your father. Your father met your mother several seasons after Irminric’s death and he fell deeply in love with her. He wished to marry her, but he was a high-ranking soldier and times were grave. Always he thought, _‘after she finishes grieving, after this skirmish, after this conflict, after this battle’…_ Now my voice drifted off, lost in my memories. “He feared he moved too quickly for her. And then there was The War of the Rings.”

Edric stepped back. “So my father _was_ killed in the war.”

“No.” I shook my head and bent over, fastening the chausses and adding the greaves. “Things changed when your father returned, things unforeseen.”

“He abandoned her?” Edric was horrified. 

_Infuriated._

I immediately went to work to soothe him. I motioned for my vambraces and put them on. “No. If anything he loved her more, but things changed.” I put on my maille riding skirt, showing him where to attach it. “And he was powerless to stop it.”

“I do not understand. If he loved her-”

“Oh, he loved her. Promised her that when the war was over, he would make her his. The world was changing and, as far as he was concerned, it could change all it wanted, but his love for her would not change and he intended on making sure they did not.”

Edric stood back, looking at my transformation from King to warrior. “What happened?”

“The world changed.” I looked at my reflection. Everything was in place, but my helmet. At this point I reached for him and pulled him next to me, so he could see both of us, side by side; see us as the world would see us.

As my wife had seen us.

And as he was now seeing us.

“The world changed and your father returned from the war, not as a high-ranking soldier, not as a Marshal, but as King.” I had him firmly by the shoulders and I squeezed to keep him from running, from falling, collapsing, “and that was a change your mother could not accept or fight…” my voice trailed off. Edric was staring at our identical faces in horror. “There is much more… much more I would tell you, but time is short and I have need to make sure your family and dwelling are safe.” I hesitated. “I need to make sure your mother is safe.” At this I leaned in and whispered. “Rest assured and Gamling will tell you this is true, I never stopped loving your mother. She has always remained dear to me and I did not set her aside or abandon her. She stepped aside for she was stronger than I. You were conceived in love. I loved you the moment I discovered you walked the soil of the Eastemnet and I have dreamed of this meeting. And I was ecstatic when she fell in love with Gamling and he with her. Both deserve such joy.” At this, I squeezed his shoulders and turned him around.

“Now, I wish for you to find Aedilhild, the steward’s wife. She will be in the Great Hall. She will put you in a room to rest. When you wake, find Ceorl and he will take you to Aldburg-” he started to interrupt, but I raised a finger, “Aye, I know you wish to return with me, but you are exhausted, as is your horse. Stalwart and hardy he may be, but both of you need rest and someone needs to tell Elfhelm how to get to your village.” I saw my wife come in with several satchels in her hands. I could tell she knew that my son knew the truth. He could not meet her eyes. “Your mother hid you for good reason and I have gone along with it, allowed it, if for anything, to appease her and ease her mind. If anyone comments on our obvious resemblance, you are simply a member of the House of Éomund. We share a common ancestor. It is his family mark you carry.” I tried to smile reassuringly. “’Tis not a lie. Go now. I promise, you will not be that far behind us. If I know Éothain, he has already sent word to Elfhelm to begin gathering his éored.”

Edric quietly went around the table, passing Lothiriel. Seeing his alarm, she put her hand out to reassure him. “It will be all right. Éomer King will make sure your village is safe and the orcs are routed.” She peered at him, attempting eye contact. “You need not fear.”

He dipped his head marginally. “Thank you, my lady.”

He left and she plopped the food pouches on the table, spreading them out and began to put them in my saddlebags. “Now quickly as we only have a few minutes. Tell me why you have a son that I do not know about?”

****

~.~ 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 03 

****

~.~ 

“Tell me why you have a son that I do not know about?”

The first thought through my mind was to fall to my knees and beg; however considering my armor, getting off the floor would take the aid of several men and I was quite sure the story of their king lolling on the floor, crying like a baby and begging his wife, queen or no queen, would not be seen lightly. 

On second thought, I would most likely become the butt of many a wretched joke!

Instead, I took her in my arms and kissed her. “First and last, you must know I love you.”

She looked up at me, pity and understanding in her eyes. “You loved that young Rider’s mother, did you not?”

I did not hesitate. “As deep as the sea.” 

Her smile dropped at that. “When I first arrived, I heard whispers, rumors that there was a woman you loved in Aldburg.” Lothiriel looked at me sadly. “They also said she disappeared in the dark of the night, heartbroken over our marriage.”

“Aye,” I agreed miserably. Quickly, I repeated what I told Edric; loving his mother before the war, waiting until the _right_ time, which never seemed to materialize.

“I do not tell you this to hurt you, but when I returned to Rohan that summer after the war, after Elessar and Arwen's wedding to bury my uncle, I had no intention of marrying anyone but Wudurose. I made her a promise before I left; that I would return to her, marry her, make her mine.”

“Promises should not be made lightly.”

“No.” I backed away from her, turning my back, and dragged my fingers through my hair, dislodging the topknot. “They should not! And I did not intend to break it!” Obviously irritated, I began to yank my hair back, to retie it, only to feel softer and gentler hands in their place.

“Sit down and I will do that. You are so anxious, you'll make a mess of it.” 

I did as she bid and relaxed under her ministrations. “She _knew_ I needed a queen and she did not feel she could be one.”

“Running a large hall is difficult.”

I nodded, feeling her fingers pull and draw on my hair, immediately relaxing me. “One, I have no doubt she would have learned and done well at, but…” I thought for a moment, “… she would have been miserable. She ever enjoyed the soil, the dirt. She had a small cow she was very fond of.” I heard Lothiriel giggle, but not unkindly. “Aye. Béma help the man who upset her little Áblysian.” I felt her pat my head, signaling she was finished. I suspected she had braided the long tail in the back. “She sold all and left Aldburg right after our engagement was announced. I was frantic with worry when I found out and I had Gamling track her. I thought she left because she feared we would be in Aldburg often or that she could not bear my marriage. I discovered seven summers later that she had given birth to Edric.”

My wife tilted her head to the side, a clear sign she was churning through memories. “That day Gamling challenged you to race.”

“Aye.”

“You sent him into the east to check on her.”

“Aye.”

For a short time, she stared at the floor, deep in thought. When she looked up, sea storms burned in her emerald eyes. “If you ordered that Rider to marry her-“

“NO!” I grabbed her shoulders. “NO! I swear I did not!”

“Because if you did, I will throttle you and take the shoes from your horse!” She was bowed up, ready for battle. “I am quite fond of Gamling and if you-“

I kissed her then. It was the only way to shut her up and I was in a hurry. “No. He checked on her yearly, unbeknownst to her, and once I found out about Edric, he went thrice yearly with aid. They fell in love. Truly, they did. He has been everything I could not be to Edric and I am forever grateful, but I swear, I did not order him to marry her.”

She searched my eyes for some time, looking for any subterfuge. Finally, “Please tell me you have sent food to them because that boy would empty the kitchens of Meduseld in a matter of days!”

I relaxed at that and smiled. Part of me was terrified she would hate Edric, despise Wudurose and, truly, I could not bear that. It was the reason why I allowed Wudurose to keep Edric hidden from her all these years. “Much property, Taynors from my herd in Aldburg every year and yes, money.” My hand caressed her shoulder. “They want for nothing.”

She searched my eyes for what seemed like the longest time. “Do you still have feelings for her?”

How do I answer this? Explain it? I have never _stopped_ loving her! My soul has been rent in two by this, because I do truly love my wife. If Lothiriel were to pass before me, I would certainly be a broken man.

“She is the mother of my first born. She was the love of my youth. Her well-being and happiness has ever been my desire.” There, the truth, it was out. “I still care for her deeply. That will never change.”

Lothiriel’s green eyes welled up, a tender, sad smile on her face. “I have come to expect no less from you, husband. I am sorry and hurt for both of you.” With this, she took my hand. “I… was in love with a young lord back home when my father informed me that my hand was desired to strengthen ties with Rohan.” With this admission, her smile became grim. “He was slender, dark-haired. Recited poetry. So very romantic and he smelled nice and had soft hands. He was very pretty. He was everything you were not. You were tall and fierce and so serious, you frightened the fish guts from me. You smelled of leather and killed things with your bare hands and I just knew you were rough and crass and would not recite poetry written and dedicated to my beauty.” I rolled my eyes at this. “We decided to run away, north to escape this marriage. My brothers found out and made sure it did not happen.”

“I am sorry, Lothiriel.” I wondered for not the first time how many hearts were broken to ensure ties between Gondor and Rohan.

“Oh… don’t be.” She turned my hand lose and turned away. “My dearest friend was contracted into marrying him. On more than one occasion, she has told me I got the better bargain. My husband is faithful and attentive whereas hers reminds her every time he is drunk that he should have had a princess. He is no longer very pretty.” Her features hardened. “She has lost count of his mistresses and paramours.”

Fury welled within my soul, that a man could be so callous towards a woman. “She should put a dirk between his ribs.”

My wife chuckled low, a sound I normally found very erotic. “I have told her the same thing. I have also told her when she does, she is to run here and we will hide her and find her a real man.” She nodded towards my bags and the door. “Go on with you now. I have no doubt that boy will be up and ready to go in an hour. Go make sure he and his are safe.”

I kissed her then, something sweet and lingering that held promise on my return. “Long have I been terrified that you would hate Edric or his mother. Not so many would be so understanding.”

“Understanding?” she whispered, an edge to her voice that made the hair rise on the back of my neck. “I do not know, Éomer, if I am being understanding or just numb. In the last hour, I have been slapped with the knowledge that I did not give birth to your firstborn son, a son by a woman, you have admitted to me, you loved deeply, one you desired much to marry.” She held up a single finger, to stop my explanation. “Oh, I knew on our wedding night, you were no virgin, no untried youth. The care, the gentleness you showed me, the fact you spent the entire night calming me of my groundless fears, comforting me through the tears of my lost maidenhead, apologizing for that slight, short-lived pain and then giving me such joy! I _knew_ you had a past. I did not ever expect to confront the proof of your… experience… in my own hall!” Oh, she was working up into a fine fury now. “Whispers, rumors, ghosts, I can handle, but that boy is the one thing I have never been able to produce and never will. Your firstborn son who is so your guts, there is no denying him.” With this her face fell, tears welling in those sea green eyes I did fall in love with, even when my heart was breaking. “Every time I was pregnant, I prayed to Ilúvatar, Eru, Béma, for a son, a son with your hair and eyes and mouth, one that was carved from your own rod. One there would be no denying came from your loins and yours alone!”

“Æðelred looks like me.” I spoke of my second son, a true son of Éorl. Even at twelve summers, he was proving to be tall and fair, who already rode with no fear of the wind.

“Aye, but he has Amrotho’s mouth and my mother’s eyes.”

“Lothiriel, please,” I took her hands in mine, “Gamling said she ran and hid because of fear and deep sorrow. Imagine finding out you are with child and knowing your babe’s father is marrying someone else. She sold everything and left and started over alone because she was afraid. Gamling told me he could not begin to imagine her suffering. I cannot imagine it, how alone she must have felt. Please do not hate them or blame her. I only worry for her well-being.”

_He is my son, as well_ …

“Blame her, hate her, for loving you? Why?” With that, she gave me an evil smile, one I had come to know and love. “Jealous, aye, however, I have great confidence that Gamling would put your head on a pike if you tried anything untoward with his wife.”

****

~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

CHAPTER 04 

**__**

~*~ 

The Thunder of Rohan made excellent time, heading into the Eastenmet. My éored was itching for battle, too long had they gone without bloodshed. Within two days, we came across scattered, confused cattle and horses. There were nomads trying to round them up, unsure of where they had come from. Hours later, we could smell smoke, burning flesh.

We came across orcs that night, scattered, battle-weary. We slaughtered them with little hardship, but my heart was in my throat. As the sun rose, we found the town, the surrounding countryside smoking, men burning orc bodies. More than once I had made mental note to place a fully stocked éored in a garrison in the Eastenmet, but it was put off, peaceful times here were thought to be a guarantee. I rode up on the men, who did not know me, did not recognize the king’s standard.

“Are there more orcs?”

He pointed in several directions. “Some ran to the river; others to the north.”

I split my men up quickly. “Éothain, go north. Rout them and leave none alive to tell the tale.” I turned to my other side. “Cynegels, take your men to the river. Find where they crossed and ensure it is never used again. Rægenhere!” He was the youngest captain in my éored, green and eager. “Take the surrounding countryside. Make sure none are hiding. Round up the stray livestock.” I returned my attention to the man speaking. He was staring at me with great interest. “Where is Captain Gamling?”

With this his face fell and I immediately feared the worst. “He took an arrow, sir.”

“Bad?”

“Grievous, my lord.” He yelled to open the gate.

“Who enters?” 

I did not wait for him to ask me. “Éomer King.”

**__**

~*~ 

I was ushered with great ceremony until I told them to stop. Children attempted to follow me, pepper me with questions; however the womenfolk, hushed them and pulled them back. I made another mental note to be sure to sit with them and cant tales of their mighty ancestors before I returned to Edoras. Personally, I adore children and have more patience with them than my men at times. The headman – Tondhere – met me inside the gate. Several of the buildings close to the walls bore scorch marks and he was seeing to them. He was scarred, from the war I guessed, missing an ear and eye, and I knew him immediately as the village blacksmith, the man my son was apprenticing under. He was tall and sturdily built, with arms and fists like hammers. “My king-”

“Where is Captain Gamling? Is he injured badly? Do you have a healer?”

He nodded for me to follow and he kept up with me step for step. “He took an arrow in the midst of the battle and refused to step down until the bloody monsters were on the run. He would have gone after them had his wife not yelled him down.” I smiled at that. I could imagine Wudurose laying anyone out who angered her. “The arrowhead has been removed, but he is running a fever and she is worried.” He led me to a large building, the tavern, I surmised, with rooms for rent for travelers. There was a hitch in front and I tied Firestorm to it.

Sure enough, I found Gamling convalescing in a comfortable room on the main floor. He was stripped, a light quilt tucked about his hips and a bloody bandage high on his right shoulder. A child – a young girl I surmised to be six summers was curled up by his left side, asleep. She had her father’s vibrant hair and her mother’s sweet expression, one that I remember searching and memorizing while she lay in sleep in my arms, so many times, so many years ago.

A woman sat on his other side, her back to me, using a wet cloth to wipe his face. Her hips had spread – bearing children does that, and I found it a pleasing look – but she still had a regal, slender bearing about her, her backbone stiff and proud. Her braid of the honey blond hair I had taken down and played in so many times was coming loose.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/04%20a%20She%20was%20s%20till%20beautiful_zps9djgi0ph.jpg.html)

“Wudurose.”

She jumped at that, turning, startled and facing me. There were few lines on her face; she had aged well.

She was still beautiful.

“My lord-”

“Do not,” I started hoarsely, “dare call me that after everything we have had. You know my name.” I took one step forward and spread my arms. “How is he?”

Nineteen years fell away and she melted into my embrace. I fought the urge to sink with her on the floor, claim her mouth with mine, but I recognized that there was a difference in our hold. 

She was sobbing.

“He took an arrow and fought with it in his shoulder. I had to threaten him to let me look. It was festering… stank… and he has run a fever…”

I pulled her closer, kissed her brow, regained my senses. “Is the arrowhead out?” She nodded affirmatively against my chest. “Is there any rancor, dirt? Poison?”

She shook her head no. “I have cleaned it and cleaned it and he yelled at me, wretched man! I am watching for infection, when he lets me.”

I set my nose to her hair; it smelled of smoke and war, not the usual scents I associated with her. “I have my healer with me. If necessary we will tie him to the bed and check him if it will ease your mind.”

Finally, she looked at me. “Would you? Would you do that? For me?” 

_Ah. She does love him. Gamling, you lucky, lucky man._

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/04b%20She%20does%20love%20him_zpsfiektxy1.jpg.html)

Before I could answer, there was a croak from the bed. “If you attempt to kiss her or, Béma forbid, put your tongue in her mouth, I will rise from this bed and remove your head from your shoulders.”

I turned her loose and took Wudurose’s place on the bed. “Your wife tells me you are a most wretched patient.” I turned to my former lover. “Go outside and find Andhun.” Gamling began to shake his head and make much noise. “You be quiet. Your wife, she might be, but I will not allow you to upset her. If for anything else, this is to ease her mind.” I turned back to her. “Andhun is the healer for my éored. Find out if anyone else is in need of his services, but have him come here first.” As she turned, I stopped her. “If anyone asks, Edric and I have a common ancestor; his great-grandfather and my grandfather. You and he are family through Edric’s father. It is the truth.”

“Edric-”

“Knows the truth. Almost all of it. He has a lot to work through and when he arrives with Elfhelm’s éored tomorrow, I would like to spend some time alone with him. If you will get Andhun, we will talk more later.”

“Wudurose,” Gamling spoke up; his voice was parched, “Take Ánmédla,” he nodded to the little one cuddled up next to him, “with you. She needs to be out and not cooped up with me.”

The child was quite unhappy to be separated from her father; she insisted her presence was necessary for his recovery, but soon, she left with her mother, closing the door behind them and leaving me alone with my captain. I pulled the bandage from his shoulder. The wound was angry, hot to the touch; I had seen worse, had had worse myself, but I could understand Wudurose’s concern. Truthfully, I had seen men die of less and Gamling was no longer young. There was a pitcher of water next to the bed and I poured him a mug before sitting back. “That thing is ugly, old man. You will allow Andhun to tend it and then I order you to let Wudurose hover incessantly.”

Gamling snarled and struggled to sit up. “Nothing more than a nuisance.”

“Aye. You are.”

Gamling looked over my shoulder, making sure we were alone. “Edric knows the truth?”

“Aye. There was no hiding it. Impossible and I did not try to.” I took a deep breath. “He told me you said I would tell him the truth. I took that to mean it was time he needed to know.” My captain nodded. “We were alone in my chambers.” I recounted what I told him. “I did not have time to tell him everything he needs to hear. I was needed here.” I told him of the few Orcs we found and slaughtered, how I sent Éothain and Cynegels to scour the nearby countryside and Rægenhere to round up the loose cattle. “He is amazing, Gamling. A wonderful, young man. I know I had no hand in raising him, but I am grateful for his mother and you for molding him and I am proud of him.”

“Thank Tondhere as well while you are at it.” My captain grimaced, obviously favoring that shoulder.

“Should I?” I rubbed my jaw thoughtfully. “My wife has asked me to make sure I am sending enough food to your homestead. Apparently, he inhaled the entire kitchen in a sitting!” 

He continued drinking from the mug, his voice echoing in the bowels of it. “How did the Queen take the news?”

“Better than I expected. At first, she thought the boy a product of an affair, but…” I collected my thoughts, “I was honest with her. Truly, I have always been terrified that she would hate Wudurose and Edric; you know how women are. I could not bear that.” I smirked at him. “She feared I had ordered you to marry Wudurose in order to provide a father for Edric. Threatened to unshoe my horse if that was the case.”

Gamling snorted in laughter at that, only to groan with the strain to his shoulder. He handed me the mug and leaned back. “Damn, this hurts! When did I become such a weakling?”

“’Tis an ugly wound, Gamling. You will be favoring it for some time.” He snarled at that. “Am I sending enough to feed the boy?”

“Ate a lot, did he?”

I began to pull the bandage from the wound. I knew Andhun would want a better look and the bloody cloth was disgusting. Too many times, I recall my healer insisting on keeping bandages fresh and dirt free, keeping the wound cleaned and disinfected with nasty smelling shite that burned like Mordor. “The kitchen sent up a trencher for three. He inhaled it.” I pulled the last of the bandage from Gamling’s shoulder. The wound was ugly, indeed. I began to panic my captain would not regain his sword arm. “Lothiriel feared he would clean out the kitchens post haste.” I attempted to keep my tone light. “He was as mannerless as you are, old sot. He would do well in a garrison.”

“Forget that.” Pain was now openly etched on my captain’s face. “He has loved the bellows and the heat of the smithy since I can remember.” He inhaled sharply with the throbbing he was obviously feeling in his shoulder. “Besides, Tondhere would come after you.” He opened one dark blue eye. “He has declared Edric his heir if he does not remarry or have any children.”

I sat up at that. Between the property I gifted his mother for him, plus this new information, Edric would become a very wealthy man, quite possibly among the wealthiest in Rohan, not that Rohan had a great deal of wealth. If he were educated, he would be a much sought-after bachelor. “Does he read or write?”

Gamling tilted his head, as if deep in thought, eyes closed. “More than his mother. Less than me, not that my ciphering skills were ever much.” Using his good arm, he pushed himself up in the bed. “He has not shown much interest in it and before you say anything more, I know where you are leading.” Again, he opened his eye, fixating on me with no fear. “There is a girl here he loves and we suspect he will ask her father next Yule to be allowed to wrap her in his cloak. It will be a good match and, yes, he has earned his first cloak.” Again, there was no alarm in my captain’s voice; he was simply straightforward.

This was the one thing about Gamling I truly appreciated. Where others would crawl, beg, and plead in my presence, terrified of my wrath, tell me anything they thought I wanted to hear, no matter how absurd, Gamling did not. He never did. Even when he told me I had a son in the Eastenmet and I was determined to come, see him, see his mother, he stood his ground. At the time, I thought to damn near kill the man when he referred to Edric as a bastard! 

I never saw him as such. He has always been my son, just like Elfwine or any of my children, was my child, my son. One I loved sight unseen and desired always to know.

“That serious?” I was not sure I was ready to become a grandfather any time soon.

“Aye. That serious.” He grimaced in pain and my wandering thoughts were refocused on my stoic and trustworthy captain. It dawned on me that this injury could possibly take him, render him less a soldier. What would happen to Wudurose if he passed suddenly? To Edric? She had already been through so much; to lose two husbands to death and a lover to politics and royal duties. She was not yet forty-four summers… so young for Béma to put her through so much. It occurred to me that I must do everything in my power to ensure Gamling lived a long life, if for no other reason, to make sure Wudurose had all the time possible she could have of love.

My healer, Andhun, walked in at that time and the two greeted each other like long-lost enemies. Andhun’s bedside manner was not the gentlest and Gamling had a reputation of being a difficult patient at best. Cursing rose good-naturedly between the two and Andhun informed me after inspecting the wound, he was going to be a while with this curmudgeon of a rider. The wound was bad, but thank Béma, someone had the good sense to clean it out. It needed stitching and healing salves packed into it.

“Éomer.” I looked up expectantly at my good friend – he was that, before he was anything else. “If it is safe, take Wudurose to our homestead. We have two homes, two barns. The cattle have been loosed-“

“Aye. We saw. I have men rounding them up.”

“She’ll know whose are whose. Ours is the furthest outying. If there is damage, it will be there first.”

“Do you trust me with her?” It was out of my mouth before I remembered we were not the only ones in the room. Andhun’s hands stopped for a moment, his eyes shifting back and forth between Gamling and myself, before raising his eyebrows and continuing without a word. 

“Do I trust you?” It was a ragged whisper and Gamling was staring at me through one narrowed eye. “Give me a reason to come up from this bed and I will. King or no King.”

“Gamling.” Andhun’s voice, while feigning lightness, was in truth, rather terse. “Sire. Please do not put me in the middle of an old war wound when I have a new one to tend to.” His mouth was a grim, white line and he was seemingly concentrating on nasty smelling mash he was mixing in a small bowl he kept in his satchel. “You have an ugly injury, Gamling. One that could cause you problems down the road if you do not heed my advice.” He pressed on the edge of Gamling’s shoulder, forcing him back on the bed. “My advice is to trust your wife and relax. This is going to sting.”

“You can trust me, old man.” I watched as Gamling nodded. “Believe me, if not that, you can trust your wife.” With that, I slipped from the room, closing the door softly behind me.

**__**

~*~ 


	5. Chapter 05

****

Chapter 05 

****

~*~ 

Wudurose was easy to find; she was in the middle of the town square, talking to Tondhere, the blacksmith, arms akimbo. I made my way through the crowd, voices quieting, people stepping back in reverence. A part of me immediately yearned for Edoras or Aldburg; there my comings and goings were not remarked upon. With the exception of the fact I was referred to as ‘Sire’ or ‘King,’ my wanderings about the cities made no difference; I was little different than anyone else. It made me uncomfortable still after almost twenty summers to be deferred to in such a manner. As other talk began to quieten, I could clearly hear the argument between Tondhere and Wudurose.

“Wudurose, I truly understand your ire and fear; however I am quite sure Gamling would not wish you out and about alone in the countryside to find your cattle. The King-“

“Will join her to check on the outlying farms.” I stepped up next to the man. There is only one Rohirrim I have to look up to – Erkenbrand – and only a few, I can count on one hand those, that can look me in the eye. Tondhere, was now added to those few. He was thick; years of working in the smithy with heavy irons had built layers of muscle on him. I felt sure that if irked, he would easily break me in two. I had both headman and stubborn woman’s attention. I addressed Wudurose first. “Gamling is going to need stitched and Andhun is taking care of that, as well as packing the wound with a nasty salve that will make him extremely grumpy.” Wudurose snorted at that. “I am sure he will show you how to make it later as the injury will need to be kept clean and the ointment reapplied. I know Gamling; he won’t like it.” 

“That will not be a problem,” Wudurose growled. “I will sit on him if I have to.”

The moment she said that, a memory unbidden, long buried, rose up; a memory of a night long ago, in a tent before the war, when she rode me, grasping my long hair like reins…

I shook my head and blinked hard. “I do not believe that will be necessary.” I hoped and prayed my momentary distraction went unnoticed. I turned my attention to Tondhere. “Gamling has expressed concern about the outlying farms and homesteads. I realize he and Wudurose have a double homestead that is furthest out. One of my captains is rounding up cattle as we speak and it is my understanding,” I turned my attention back to Wudurose, “that Wudurose will know whose are whose.”

“Aye,” she nodded quickly. “Only three homesteads loosed cattle over the hills and the other two have a different breed from ours. They will be easily dealt with.” At this she looked down. “I am worried about mine and Gamling’s horses. We loosed them as well.”

I could now understand hers and my captain’s agitation to see to their farms and properties so quickly. “Do not worry, Wudurose.” Without thinking, I reached over and tucked her chin up, forcing her to look at me. “I will help you rebuild if necessary.”

For a moment, time stood still.

“Sire,” A squeaky, insolent voice rose from the surrounding crowd. I removed my hand and looked for the speaker. “Might I remark on the amazing resemblance you share with Wudurose’s son, Edric?” The man was some summers older than me, bow-legged with a potbelly. He was balding and what little bit of hair he had left, stuck out at odd angles. He was grinning snidely, showing gaps in his missing teeth. There was an outraged gasp from many of the surrounding townspeople.

Wudurose drew up, furious already. Before she could lash out, I spoke up. “You are?”

“Esolhætt.”

I smiled broadly. “Well, Esolhætt, Wudurose and Edric _are_ family. Edric’s great grandfather and mine share the same great-great-grandfather. They are dear to me and their well-being is my concern.”

The man’s eyes darted back and forth between Wudurose and myself. With a tug to his forelock, he bowed and backed away, disappearing into a crowd that was now snickering at him. I turned my attention back to the mother of my first-born. “Do you have a mount here?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Saddle up and meet me here.” I watched as she wove through the now dispersing crowd. “Tondhere, my éored will be arriving returning over the next several hours, possibly into the evening. We can camp if necessary and feed ourselves-”

“We will find accommodations for them, Sire.” He dipped his head and smiled. “And I will personally check and see to each and every Rider’s horse. Grateful, we are, that you personally came to our aid.” After that, he looked around, as if to check to see that no one could overhear. Satisfied, he stepped forward to whisper in my ear. “Thank you for putting Esolhætt in his place. He has been a bane to Wudurose for many years, kept in check and at a distance by Gamling. He has been itching for a fight of any kind all this time and has oft remarked that her luck has been too good for much too long. It is as if Béma himself has his hand over her.”

I started to say nothing, but I remembered that Gamling had remarked on the man’s time and investment in my son. “I hope Béma’s hand is on her and Edric as well. I do know mine is.” Tondhere nodded with a knowing grin. “I understand that you have taken great care of Wudurose and Edric before Gamling married her and have made Edric your apprentice and heir. I wish to thank you for your care.”

“I could do no less, Sire.” With this his smile dropped. “'Tis not every day a pregnant… widow… arrives alone on the threshold of winter, looking for a fresh start.”

_Alone?_

Tondhere continued, oblivious to my inner disquiet. “She was grieving… deeply… the loss of Edric’s father.”

From the side, I saw Wudurose bringing up a horse I recognized to be Gamling’s. The stallion, Byldu, was saddled and had a reputation of being as cantankerous as his rider. Gamling's sword was sheathed in its place near the front, close to the horn. I touched the man on the elbow as I walked by him. “We grieved her loss, as well.” I retrieved my mount from the post and strode up next to her. “Gamling’s horse allows you to ride him?”

“He knows who brings him treats in the mornings and afternoons,” she smiled. “He tolerates me well.” She nodded once. “Are you ready?”

Quickly, the two of us mounted up, made our way slowly towards the gates. As we exited, I saw a group of my éored coming from the river, Cynegels at their head. Motioning for Wudurose to stay behind, I joined him outside the gate. 

“There is a narrowing of the river where they crossed, sire,” he began. “I would suggest a small militia should keep an eye on it from now on.” 

I nodded my consent. “Any signs of orcs?”

“None.”

“Damage to homesteads?”

“Aye. Mostly burned farmland, defaced barns and homes.” With this his head dropped. “There is one home that has been scorched. Apparently, it is the wet season and the timber was very wet. The thatched roof however…” His voice trailed off.

“How far out?”

“Furthest one.”

My heart clenched. Gamling said his and Wudurose’s properties were the furthest outerlying farms. Béma will it, the home wasn’t one of theirs and if it was, the repair should be easy. If it were not, I would take care of it. I gave my captain instructions to camp on the outside of the town and to send men to forage for wild game in the surrounding fields, if there were any to be found. If nothing else, they could fish in the river. The people of the town had enough hardship ahead of them.

****

~.~ 


	6. Chapter 06

**__**

~.~ 

**__**

Chapter 06 

**__**

~.~ 

I motioned for Wudurose to join me and together we set off side by side. She was itching to gallop, to move quickly, but I held her back. All these years, so many questions I had, so many things I wanted, that I _needed_ to know, be certain of. I wanted to hear them from her lips.

“Is someone watching your daughter?” 

“Yes. Acha.” Wudurose stared straight ahead. “She watched Edric when he was younger, as well as her younger siblings. She has three of her own now. Can we not move any faster?”

“I would rather not.” Her head jerked in my direction. “Personally, I would rather walk on foot, crawl, anything, in order to spend more time with you.” I looked at her, smiling at her dropped jaw. “There is so much I wish to discuss and now that I have you alone, I am rather at a loss for words.” I looked forward again, scanning any possible homestead, farm, damage. “We are only going to check on the more remote homesteads. Cynegels mentioned scorched fields.”

“That should not be a problem.” Was it me or was her voice suddenly husky? “Harvest is over. Scorching will only aid in fertilizing.” Her eyes continued to focus ahead. “Did… Cynegels?… mention any damages to homes?”

I could hear the wariness in her voice, the worry. I knew Wudurose; she would appreciate the truth. “Aye. He stated there were buildings defaced. They attempted to burn one, but the wood was wet, so it did not burn.” She sighed in relief. “The roof of one home, however, did not fare well.”

She looked at me, eyebrows knitted together. “Roof?”

“Thatched.”

“Ah, but the house-”

“We will see.” The town was now well behind us and I desired to talk at length with her. But where to start…

“How is Gamling?” Wudurose blurted, interrupting my thoughts. “I was unable to get back in time when the healer went to him.” Again, the guardedness and concern had returned to her voice. “I knew he wanted the farms checked; he said so just before you arrived the last time he was awake.”

Again, I knew she would appreciate complete honesty. “’Tis an ugly, ugly wound, Wudurose. I have seen men die of less.” Her breath hitched. “He is lucky it was placed high, into the flesh of his shoulder. Much lower, he would be dead.” I coaxed my horse closer to hers. “He might lose use of his arm; it might weaken his arm. I do not know. It is a worrisome injury, one he will be hard-pressed to allow you to tend to. You _will_ need to tend to it.”

“I plan on it.” With this statement, her voice was bold, an edginess to it. I remember it plainly; she used it on me once, the night before the Rohirrim rode to Gondor, when I behaved like a child and she treated me as such. The memory made me smile.

“Why do you smirk?”

I grinned harder. “A memory of you.” Her eyebrow arched. “It is not often I allow myself to ponder on the past.”

“No?” 

“No. I find it…grievous.”

There was no sound for some long, awful seconds. “I am sorry.”

An apology was the last thing I expected to hear from her. “Why? I am the one who is sorry. Because of me, you ran. Because of me, you have raised our son alone. Because of me-”

“I learned to love again,” she completed softly. “Because of you, I learned there was life after Irminric. Because of you, I have a son who gave me hope when all was bleak and I was alone. Because of you, I have more,” and with this she slung her arm out, encompassing a huge fenced field we were passing, “than I ever dreamed of. Because of you, I met and am married to a man who made every possible dream I ever gave up on come true. I am sorry you hurt. I hurt as well, if it makes you feel better. I grieved the loss of you for many years! MANY YEARS! Every time I look on my son’s face, whether he is happy, or sad, or Béma forbid, angry, I see you! I am openly reminded every single moment of the day of you. I find joy and peace in those memories, rather than pain. Perhaps rather than focus on the pain of our separating and the failure of our love, you should best focus on the wonderful things that were of a result of it.”

I stopped my horse, looking at her in wonder and horror, I imagine. It took a few moments for her to realize I was no longer moving before she turned around and faced me. “What?”

“Our love did NOT fail! There was no failure in what we had!” My temper was raised and things… things I had buried, things I had hid, flew forth like the sudden thunderstorm my temper had often been compared to. I had often speculated on things, reasons. Gamling had speculated as well, telling me what he thought, never what she told him. “Why did you leave? Why did you run? Why in all of Rohan and Béma’s green earth did you hide my son from me?” I slung my reins over the pommel of Firestorm’s saddle and dismounted. In unchecked fury, I slung my finger, pointing to the dirt in front of me, all but ordering her to dismount as well. “What gave you the right to hide _my_ son from me? He is mine, too, as you well know!”

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/06a%20Why%20did%20you%20hide%20my%20son_zpsjybyl0tu.jpg.html)

As quickly as my temper rose, so did hers. I have seen Wudurose’s temper; never aimed at me, truthfully it was always aimed at a little bitter bitch who lived in Aldburg. It was a fearsome thing and one I always joked privately years ago that would level even the staunchest of men. She dismounted as well, tying her reins, her mouth in a thin, white line. “I had every right! You married, remember?”

“Only at your behest!”

“My behest?” Oh, she was angry. I should have backed down, however I was too caught up in our argument. “As I recall, you were newly made king and Gondor wanted ties to Rohan!”

“They had ties with Éowyn and Faramir!”

“It was not enough!” she yelled back. “Your advisers and the King of Gondor-”

“I did not give a tinker's damn what my advisers or what Aragorn wanted!” We were now standing a hand width apart, me towering over her. Looking back, to my dying day, I would pray to Béma that no one was near us, could hear our rather spirited, loud discussion. My finger was in her face. “I did not give one whit of a damn what Aragorn or my advisers wanted! I was king, aye, but I wanted you! All you had to do was say it. All you had to do was ask.”

“Ask?” Wudurose’s voice was just as raised as mine. “Ask for what? To be your mistress? To be your queen?” Her voice was full of sarcasm and rebuke.

“Aye, my queen! I would have had you for my queen!”

“Éomer!” She stepped back and spread her hands. “I _am_ queen! I am queen of all of this!” She gestured to the surrounding countryside, the smell of smoke lingering in the air. “Why would I want to be queen of a huge hall, a town crowded with people, with air one cannot breathe?”

I stepped towards her, narrowing the gap. “You would have been _my_ queen.”

“We have had this discussion, Éomer!” Her finger was now in my face. “I would be an embarrassment to you! I have no idea how to run a hall, how to-”

“You would have learned!”

“I would have been miserable!” She glared up at me. “I would have been-”

Truly, I did it without thinking, without any thought. It was a simple reaction. I reached forward, grabbed her by her elbow, pulled her to me and kissed her.

**__**

~.~ 


	7. Chapter 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers, I would have told you to reread chapter 3, but I'm REALLY having too much fun giggling.

****

~.~ 

****

Hers 

****

Chapter 07 

****

~.~ 

Truly, I did it without thinking, without any thought. It was a simple reaction. I reached forward, grabbed her by her elbow, pulled her to me and kissed her. My other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. She melted into my embrace, into me and when she willingly opened and my tongue touched hers…

_If you attempt to kiss her or Béma forbid, put your tongue in her mouth, I will rise from this bed and remove your head from your shoulders. King or no._

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/07a%20I%20kissed%20her_zpsrl7vsjot.jpg.html)  


I turned her loose, stepping back in horror. Her eyes were most likely as wide as mine.

“Béma! Wudurose, I am so sorry.” I ran my hand nervously through my hair. “I did not mean-”

“Shh.” Her features relaxed and she turned her back, heading back to Gamling’s stallion, who waited with unnatural patience. With her back turned, I warily looked around, hoping, praying to see no one. “Speak not of it and do not apologize.” She mounted up. “Do you not love her at all?”

I hung my head, ashamed. “I love her much. I truly do. I simply have… unresolved regrets.”

“Then mount up, Éomer, and we will resolve them today. Now.” She waited for me to return to my horse. "Many years ago, on a cold, snowy night, you stood in my small home in Aldburg and told me that basking in happy memories was good, but one should not live in the past, but instead create new, good memories.”

“I remember that,” I whispered. I did remember that. She had stayed home during the Yule feast, choosing to eat and celebrate alone, rather than bring her melancholy mood to the festivities. I had looked for her, missed her and had my cook make up a box for her…we made love the first time that night.

“You should take your own advice and not linger in the past.” She interrupted my thoughts. “Tis not healthy." It was quiet for a moment. “Do you kiss your wife like that when you are trying to hush her?” 

It was painful to admit and I hung my head. “Yes.” 

“You haven't changed a bit!” She waited for me to remount and to come aside. We walked slowly, moving even further from the township. As time went, I became more and more alarmed how far she was from the safety of a village, how alone she was until Gamling moved here. Eventually, she began to talk. She talked of moving, resettling. She spoke of Edric as a young boy, his moods, his playfulness.

“I grieved you, Éomer. The world changed. You said it would and it did and I did not fit in yours when it tilted.” The smell of lingering smoke became stronger, but she continued to speak. “I did not fit in it before it tilted.”

“Wudurose. Our social standings did not matter to me. I loved you.”

“Aye and I loved you.” She looked at me then, bright hazel eyes, shifting to green, a color I remember they turned when she was content, the color they would become when we made love. “I loved you before I wanted to admit I loved you. And yet…” For a moment, her voice drifted. “I knew. We were not meant to be. Even if Théoden did not die, even if Théodred had not died, I was not what you needed to even run your hall in Aldburg.”

“I did not care.”

“I know.” Again she grew quiet and the only sound were our horses, moving down the dirt road and the creak of our saddles. It was a comforting sound. “And in all truth, had Théoden and Théodred lived, more than likely I would have ignored my disquiet and gladly married you, had you asked. However, Théoden and Théodred passed and you are king and nothing will change that. We simply were not meant to be. And I grieved you and loved a dream and a shadow and a ghost for eight long summers. Truly, as bad as it was when Irminric died, to lose you was much worse. Irminric died and would never come back, but you lived on and married and had children and more children. Even out here, so far away, we received news, news of Edoras, news of your glorious marriage, news of your children, and I was left alone to grieve and raise Edric. And I could not speak to anyone of why I was grieving. They assumed I was freshly widowed and I allowed them to believe it.” At this point, she smiled. “And then Gamling began to come, several times a year. Oh, he came at your command – he did tell me that rainy night he banged on my door with money from you and orders from you to use it to purchase this and that – but I realized I looked forward to his visits, looked forward to spending time with him, looked forward to his teaching me to better know my horses, all that you gifted Edric. You,” she chided me humorously, “have made it difficult for Gamling and me to dower our daughter as generously as you have landed Edric.”

I leaned over toward her. “I can take care of that, if you and Gamling will allow me.”

Wudurose looked at me askance. “She is not your responsibility, Éomer.”

“Please. It would be a pleasure.”

“Éomer!” She was back to being exasperated with me, something I found grossly amusing. “I did not say it to garner more from you!” Her eyes were scouring the fields, the scent of smoke now almost over-powering and dark patches showing in the fields. “You have been more than generous! It is our intention to dower her with most of the upper fields that belong to Gamling and leave all of his property to her.”

“I am aware that you are not attempting to fleece me, Wudurose. I suppose I will just have to gift Gamling with more property.”

“ÉOMER!” Her voice was a growl and it made me laugh out loud. She waited until I finished laughing at her distress. “That is not nice!” 

“What was not nice was you leaving without a word,” I countered. “You took my son and hid him from me.” I watched as her face fell. “Why did you run?”

“Surely you-”

“Surely I suspect. Surely, I have a gut feeling, surely I have reasoned it out, but surely I want to hear it from you.” I reached over and took her reins. “Why did you run? Why did you hide our son from me?”

Her jaw flapped several times. I did not think she was at a loss for words, simply felt she was trying to find them. “Because I feared what you would do. Because I feared you would take him from me. Because I feared your queen. What woman wants her husband’s bastard-“

“He is not that!” I cut her off with a chop of my hand. “He is just as much my son as Elfwine or any of my other children are. Never call him that.”

“To you,” she continued softly, “he is not. And for that, I am grateful. But to the world, he is. He is, Éomer. How would your queen feel if she knew that the very product of a love affair you had before her, lived beneath her nose? What would you have done?” It was quiet as she searched me, as I searched my mind. “I feared you would ask me to be your mistress and I knew I was too weak to say no. I knew if I stayed, you would be rent in two, your wife and queen would hate me. I fear her, Éomer. I fear her wrath. Still. Eventually, you would have to choose or you would hate us both.” With this pronouncement, her eyes welled up in tears. “People would know who he was, who he belonged to. They would… say things. Hurtful things, hateful things. I could deal with them talking about me, which they did before you married. But I would hurt someone if they said those things to my son or about him.”

I put my hand over hers. “I would not allow-”

“They would still say them, Éomer. Under their breath, in the quiet of their homes, in my ear, in Edric’s ear.” Her voice was softer now, almost a whisper. “Anything we gained, they would say came from you. Every bite of food, every bit of land, every seed was not ours, but whore-money. I would not have him grow up like that. I needed to protect him.” Her hand was now engulfed in both of mine and she stared, focused on my signet. “Esolhætt is bad. Imagine him ten-fold, a hundred-fold. His cousin, before he died from a horse that kicked him, was worse. 

“Edric grew up with friends, real friends, who liked him because he was Edric, not because he was the king’s son. Tondhere took him under his wing, because he was a young boy in need of guidance, in need of an occupation, one who loved the heat of the smithy, not because he was the king’s son. I ran, to hide him and to protect him from spite. I wanted him to have a normal childhood.” She swallowed painfully and pulled her hand from mine and then covered it with her own. “I did not run to spite you. I ran to protect us and give us a chance. To give us a new start and you one as well.”

For many minutes, we stared at each other, years of questions, pain falling away. Finally, we began our journey. 

“Tell me of my son.” 

Wudurose whistled between her teeth. “Nineteen summers, Éomer. That is a lot of talking.”

“I will listen.” 

There was a smile about her face, one I recognized. “Surely Gamling has told you much.”

“Surely Gamling has told me little and I had to pester him to retrieve what limited amount he told me.” The scent of lingering smoke was in the air and we both began to move faster.

“He bragged on Edric that much?” 

I burst out laughing. Gamling was the most reticent, close-lipped Rider I knew. That he would say anything about either of his children...

The thought once sprung, was immediately clamped, much like a bear trap. It certainly resonated within me as such. It was a painful realization. Gamling certainly had much more to do with the raising of my son, much like Tondhere, than I did. I simply ensured in a roundabout way, that Edric was provided for. I had nothing to do with his raising. 

And it bothered me. No. It _angered_ me. Truth be, I understood Wudurose's concerns and if Esolhætt's attitude were any indication, her concerns were justified and true. But by the same side of the coin, Tondhere apparently suspected and now that I had arrived, in my own folly, I opened the Riddermark to the possible knowledge that I had sired a child, one that had been hidden from me for some years and then when I discovered his existence, I paid his upkeep in land and horses. 

The possibility of wild, false incorrect rampant running rumors was inconceivably hysterical. If we were not careful, they would have my son reduced to a anti-social dwarf, who I chained to a smithy to eek out horseshoes day in and day out, or that his mother was a dwarf with a beard to rival mine, or worse a slobbering hunchback, and that I had paid a soldier in my cavalry to marry her and keep the seed of my loins away from everyone's sight. 

And that I had had nothing to do with his raising. 

So it hit me all at once that I had a son and I had little hand to do with him, save to monetarily provide and support and that others could and rightfully should claim him as their own. 

“You are thinking deep, Éomer.” Wudurose pulled close to my stallion, her knee rubbing mine. “What plagues you?” 

“It plagues me I ask a simple question and doing so makes me realize what an inept father I have been.” 

“I believe we have discussed this.” 

“I believe you have told me what it was, how it was, and how it came to be. It does not mean I agree, should have agreed. It does not change the fact that you are a willful wench!” 

“Willful.” She moved back to her side of the widely beaten path. “My greatest fear was you would come, take him from me. My greatest fear was your Queen would call me out, call me a whore, call me-”

“Your fear was unfounded!”

“I didn't know that!” 

“Because you ran!” 

“What would you have done?” Wudurose's voice strangely enough was not raised. “Put yourself in my shoes? Pregnant, deeply in love with the father of your baby and he was marrying someone else?” She was staring straight ahead and I could see her swallowing. “And knowing that you had no place in his life. Even in your deepest dreams.”

“I would have left.” I swallowed hard as well. The smell of smoke was becoming stronger and I put my heels to my horse, picking up speed. “You are right. I would have left. Wudurose, the smell-”

“Yes. The smoke.” She had been keeping up, but like the breeze, she took off ahead of me, Gamling's horse's tail flying. We came over the rise, where I could see Wudurose and Gamling's spread. 

****

~.~ 


	8. Chapter 08

**__**

~~~...~~~

**  
__  
**

Hers

****

Chapter 08 

**  
__  
**

~~~...~~~

There were fields; fields on both sides. The barn was large, but not as large as the house. The house was the focal point of the farm. Gamling initially told me that the house had been cozy and warm and over the years, he on occasion mentioned modifications.

It had a wrap-around porch, with an over-hang. I wanted to stop and stare, to appreciate what she, they had accomplished. But there was-

“Oh Béma! The East Field! My late corn!” She rode to the well, several buckets sitting by the side. She dismounted, dropping the water bucket and began to roll the wheel, lifting it. I did not dismount, watching as she poured water into the two buckets and headed into the field, disappearing into the greenery. 

The smoke was smoldering, hiding... much...

“Wudurose!” Staying on my horse, I rode in after her, from my great height, I could see over the stalks, past her, where she was rushing headlong.

Where I could see smoke and corn rows waving more than usual. 

“WUDUROSE! STOP!” I rode around her, destroying several stalks, I am sure, heading towards the smoke. As I reached the point, I saw the ground smoking, the beginnings of a fire started. But to the left, moving as swiftly as they could, two orcs were moving off, running together. 

I prayed to Béma they wouldn't split up, wouldn't head off in different directions. No sooner than my prayer left my lips, they did just that; one moving to the south, the other to the east. I unsheathed Gúthwinë.

The metal sang as I pulled the sword from its scabbard. I took off after the closest one, catching up with him in under a minute. My stallion, Firestorm, was more blood-thirsty and war-mongering than his sire, and upon smelling orc-flesh in the air, he lowered his head, ready to give my sword room to work and willing to use his armored body as a battering ram. Considering I had another orc to kill, I allowed my equine warrior to mow the orc down, my sword swinging down as the monster fell beneath his hooves. If he wasn't dead, he wasn't going anywhere to be sure, so I could come back and finish him off.

As the orc screamed, I looked up, finding his partner. Sure enough, the beast stopped, looking back in fear and seeing my helmet and tail flying above the corn rows, took off faster towards the river. As I had done with his mate, I allowed Firestorm to chase him, run him down. Under normal circumstances, I would have toyed with the foolish thing, but Wudurose was still behind me, more than likely pouring water over the fire. I quickly put it out of my misery and headed back to the first orc. 

I found the first orc, Wudurose standing over his dead body and a sword I recognized as Gamling's stuck through its chest. Gamling's horse stood behind her. I dismounted, not taking my eyes off the orc.

“How?” 

“I whistled. Gamling taught me how and trained Byldu to respond to me.” She turned her back and stalked off. “Would you get that? The fire...” her voice died off as she disappeared back into the crop. 

Gamling's horse stood perfectly still, looking dispassionately at the orc, dead on the ground. I pulled the sword from its body and wiped its black, thick blood on the fiend's tattered tunic. Replacing it in its sheath, I took the reins of both horses and headed back to the house. Seeing Wudurose running past me with full buckets, I rushed to the well and tying the horses to a tree, I grabbed two empty pails and filled them, joining her. 

It took several trips to put the smoldering embers out. I kicked dirt over the campfire – that is what is was, a simple, low campfire. Once we were assured there was no longer a threat, Wudurose took a look around, taking in the damage. She walked through the stalks, taking the first path, and then the second, counting on her fingers. Some stalks, she was able to right, others; I didn't know if she would be able to salvage them or not. I made a mental note to check back through the planting season, make sure there was enough wheat and grain for the people and the livestock. 

Make sure there was livestock!

“Well, it could be worse,” she finally admitted. “I'm sure I lost 11 stalks, but-”

“I will make sure yo--- the community will be given what they need, replace what the orcs destroyed.” I went and retrieved Gamling's stallion. “Let's go check your barns and house, and then we'll head out to the fields where you loosed your cattle and start rounding them up.” I smiled. “Come. Tell me about Edric. I want to know everything he was into and what a wretched pain in your arse he was.” 

She shook her head and started to laugh. “He was your normal, average, climbing the trees-”

“No.” She looked up at my nose. “He was my son and I missed everything about him.”

“Éomer-”

“I want to know all.” I could see what she was thinking. “He is as much my son as Elfwine is. He's as much my child-”

“I know.”

We checked her barn, going through the loft, thrusting the pitchfork through the hay piles. We went through her home, the one Gamling told me about. The thatched roof was scorched, looked worse than it really was, but it was easily repairable. The home itself was sturdy, and I tried to imagine the loft when a young boy lived there, what I would have done to the space had I been growing up under the eaves. 

I saw it when I came down the ladder. “You kept the rug.”

“Yes.” She followed my eyes. “It is still in good shape. Warm on the toes.” 

I opened my mouth, but realized what was going to come forth might not be appreciated. I snapped it shut, the question unasked. I was quite certain our son was conceived on that fur. I did not need to know if her daughter was.

I clicked my teeth. There would be time on the ride back to Edoras to ponder on many things. But right now, we needed to find Wudurose and Gamling's livestock and-

“We have another barn; Edric's house-”

“Edric's house?” 

Wudurose went through the kitchen, me following, heading out the door in the back. Grabbing her skirts and heading up the incline, she shouted over her shoulder, “It was Gamling's house before we married. Edric moved in a few weeks back.” 

In Rohan, there is only one reason for a son to move into his own home. “Edric is getting married? This young?” 

She turned, a smile on her face. “Edric has been sweet on Eadwynne since they were young, several seasons to be sure. Her da, however, thinks at sixteen and eighteen summers, she and Edric are too young to make such an important decision. Both are stubborn, so Edric decided to prove to her da that he is a responsible young rider. He earned his first cloak last year, has the responsibility of not only the upper spread until Gamling and I decide to retire this one, but working in the smithy as well. Chances are he'll take over the blacksmith when Tondhere decides to pass it on.”

We came over the rise and in the distance, I could see a barn and beyond it, another barn and a small dwelling. The field was open between one structure to the next and I was reminded of when Elessar told my now father-in-law that Rohan was like a sea of grass. 

We spent the next several hours, scouring the countryside, rounding up loose cattle and horses. We came across several Rohirrim, mounted, on the same mission as we were. I sat quietly as Wudurose sent them here, there, round this group to the homestead down close to town on the left, the house with the yellow roses at the door, those taynors go to my homestead, the barn near the larger house...

I sent Éothain and the group with him back to Wudurose's homestead, told him to find the two dead orcs and find a safe place away from the crops and homes and burn them, taking any weapons of use.

Between here and there, and this group of mounted Rohirrim and that one, she told me of my son, her travels to this part of the Riddermark, being tired of riding and the home, the farmland just being... perfect... as if this was where Béma wanted her and the babe to be. She talked about the cold, wet winter, walking the fields, trying to decide what to plant where, she talked about 'nesting' – I knew about that, I watched Lothiriel go through it four times. I thought she was at her most beautiful and it hurt that I had not experienced it with Wudurose.

It hurt that Wudurose went through all of it alone. 

And not telling me. Thinking I did not need to know. Or maybe thinking I did not want to know. 

“Edric knows?” 

“Aye.”

“Your queen? She knows?”

Funny. She refused to call Lothiriel by name. But for years, I refused to call Wudurose by name. I was afraid to.

“Aye.” 

We ambled, searching the fields for several minutes. 

“How did she take the news?” 

“What news?” 

“Éomer!”

I had to laugh at her exasperation. “I'm not quite sure how she took the news.” 

“Somehow, I do not believe that.” 

I decided to tell her the truth. “She wanted to know if I was sending you enough food. We watched your son eat enough food for three people in a matter of moments. She threatened to take the shoes from my horse if I had forced Gamling to marry you. She's fond of Gamling, you know.” I was staring straight ahead, trying to keep a straight face. “If I were you, I would be quite worried the queen would run off with your husband if I ever made her angry.” 

“You are a liar.” 

I tilted my head. “Terrible thing to call your king.” 

She burst out laughing, which I quickly joined in. We rode along and eventually turned back towards the town. “The horse Gamling gave him some years back-”

“The stallion he broke?” Part of a young Rohirrim's training was breaking his first horse. 

She snarled. “A year after Gamling and I married, Gamling brought Edric a half-grown colt, one that was head-strong and so ill-tempered, at least to everyone else, that I told him to return it back to where ever in Mordor it came from. Gamling stared at me as if I had grown a second head and Edric pitched such a fit, that I told him if the beast injured him not to come to me to patch him up. After nipping and biting anyone else who attempted to help Edric break him, he was docile and gentle with Edric, followed him around like a lovesick girl. As a result, Edric is the only one who could ride him.” 

“When Edric returns with Elfhelm and his men, I will tell him about the origins of his stallion.” The town came into view and he winked at me. “There is a very special story behind him.” 

“Gamling didn't acquire the horse, did he?” 

“No. He was a gift.”

“You just gave him a horse, just to give him a horse.” 

“No.” I waved at the sentry. “I gave him a gift a father would give to a son. I gave him a gift Éorl would have given his heirs.”

“What gift is that?” 

“A colt descended from the Maeras.” 

**__**

~~~...~~~


	9. Chapter 09

****

~~~...~~~

****

Hers

****

Chapter 09

****

~~~...~~~

There was an inn in the hamlet, that boasted of three rented rooms and a common room with what Gamling said was almost the best cooking in the Eastenmet. Almost, after his own wife, that is. I knew for a fact Wudurose was a wonderful cook; there had been many a day while on patrol, before the War, all I thought about was coming home, sitting in the tub in her home and eating her food.

I had not thought of that in years. 

I was offered the biggest of the rooms, but I turned it down. There were offers to quarter members of my éorad in homes, but they declined. Patrols were scheduled, arranged. The townspeople were exhausted, so we sent them to rest while we continued to sweep the countryside and watch for unwelcome guests. We would get our rest when Elfhelm and his éored arrived, which I figured would be sometime the next morning. 

And he would arrive with my son. 

I checked on the wounded, giving them a pat, a reassuring word, congratulating them on a job well done. I went into the common area, sat with Tondhere, among others, ate a fine meal, imbibed in a rather heady ale, shared in some Old Toby, sending smoke rings at the chimney, along with several of the older men and listened to stories and history through their eyes. I remembered when my father was still alive, he would tell me to listen to the elder Rohirrim and keep their words in my heart. They remembered things we had never seen and passing along our history was our duty. 

It was times like these, I wished my cousin Théodred, and my uncle Théoden, were alive and here, adding their lives to these. It occurred to me when we brought Théoden home, that I hadn't listened enough, that I hadn't had enough time to listen. 

And I felt cheated. I knew my children were cheated.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/09%20stories%20and%20history_zpsliibybuc.jpg.html)

And so it was.

As it became late, I checked in on Gamling. He was awake, his daughter curled up next to him. All I could see was her curls, reddish-gold, like her father's.

“She fears I will die and she is determined to spend every possible minute with me, as if her very presence will frighten Death away.”

“She is her Da's girl.”

“Or so her mother says.”

I took in the white line of his mouth. “You are still in pain?”

“I am angry.”

I sat carefully on his bed. “What angers you, my friend?” 

“I am angry because I am in pain!” he spat. His daughter grunted and he lowered his voice. “I am in pain, I am being given pain killers, my wife is fussing over me, my daughter is fussing over me, your healer is fussing over me and I am acting like an invalid!” 

“Because you _are_ an invalid!” Gamling began to growl, so I continued without breath. “And when Edric arrives, he will fuss over you.”

“Edric fusses over no one, except Eadwynne.”

“I will believe that when I see it.” I wiggled, trying to make myself comfortable. “Where is Wudurose?”

“Making me a late supper and another poultice for my shoulder. I told her I wanted ale, but-”

“But I told him no.” Wudurose glided into the room, a rider I recognized, holding the door open for her. She carried two trays, one with a hearty stew, the other with a smelly paste in a bowl with cloths. My healer followed her. 

I looked back at Gamling, sliding from the bed. “You will eat and do everything she tells you to. This is the King's edict.”

“The King can kiss my-”

“The King is not injured and lying abed,” I retorted merrily. “And with a young shield maiden curled up at your side!” I turned and winked at Wudurose.“It took me five tries to get that right! Get well.” I turned to Gamling's wife. “I am heading to the outer fields and homesteads to patrol. I will more than likely sleep in one of the homes or barns if I need to.”

“Our home is open, Éomer King.” She sat the two trays down, sitting next to him with the stew and a spoon. “I will be spending the night here, with this wretched beast I call husband.” With her back to me, effectively dismissing me, she began to feed her growling, but not fighting, mate. Gamling was scowling, but eating.

I made my way out, into the main yard. Tondhere was there, along with several of my men. One, with new braiding on his cloak, came to me to make his report. 

“Captain Éothain found two orc carcasses in a corn field on the outer reaches. We stripped them and burned them and he has left three to stand guard over the fire.” 

I thanked him and sent him back on his patrol duties, watching him puff up in the torchlight. 

I mounted my stallion, riding through the town, checking on people, guards, sentries. I then made my way out through the front gates, both men there seeming upset that I was alone. 

But I wanted to be alone. 

I rode down the main path, remembering as I went along the same trail I used earlier. I found the bonfire, following the stench of burning orc flesh, checking in with those who drew the short sticks. Éothain caught up with me as I left, insisting on coming with me, talking about this and that. His wife had given birth to their fourth child; one would think it was his first child, the way he carried on. 

“You are worried.”

“No, I wish to be alone.” 

He kept up with me anyway, pressing my ire. “Sire, might I speak freely?” 

I continued my rambling walk. “You will anyway.” 

“I remember Wudurose,” he began. “I remember her in Aldburg, I remember seeing her throw a snowball in your face. I remember when she disappeared with the merchant's train.” 

“Do you?” 

“It is said she has a son, a son she birthed before she married Gamling. One whose age would mean he was conceived before she left Aldburg.”

“Who is talking so much, Éothain?” 

He was quiet for a moment. “There was a rather nasty local riding with my group for some time. I sent him home because he was useless and a gossipy old farmwife. But before I sent him off, Esolhætt had a lot to say about the townspeople of this hamlet.”

_Oh. Him._

“And he had what to say about the townspeople?”

There was a great sigh coming from my captain. “Sire, I do not say this to ire you. Simply to warn you.”

“You are irritating me by beating around the bush.”

“He corralled me away from my men. He seems to think Wudurose's son is yours and that you have given Wudurose and Gamling much property and livestock to keep them quiet. He thinks you would pay him well to keep him quiet.” 

_Blackmail. If this continued, most of Wudurose's fears would come to light and my heart clutched for her._

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him he was a pitiful excuse for a Rohirrim and that Gamling would string him up or drag him for spreading unfounded rumors about his wife.” We ambled on, in silence. “Sire,” he continued quietly, “a man like that, spreading such tales, is not a comfort to have running around.” 

“I am aware of that.” My sigh was quite audible. “I suppose I shall have to have a chat with him.” The fork in the road leading to Wudurose and Gamling's spread was within sight in the moonlight. “Go on with you. I will be fine.” 

I could feel his gaze on me, scrutinizing me, before nodding. “Patrols are running through here all night. I am one.”

“Good.” I nodded back and left him standing. 

I rode around the main homestead, checked the barns, the rounded up horses and cattle that were now stabled. Everything was quiet. I then entered the house, using tender in my satchel to light a lamp and check each room. I climbed into the loft, looking at it, wondering, trying to see my son in it.

It was abandoned, stripped of all that was Edric. It now belonged to a little girl; rag dolls, a small cradle with scraps of quilting.

I climbed down, checking the rooms, checking under beds, in nooks and crannies. I noticed a door tucked in the side of the kitchen area. I opened it, to find a stairway that went down a dark tunnel. Lighting a bigger lamp and withdrawing my sword, I made my way down the stairs, reaching a dirt floor. 

I had reached the root cellar. 

There were shelves of jars of preserved vegetables and fruits, smoked meat hanging from hooks in the back, the coldest part of the cellar. Skins, furs were hung, drying. Around the edges, in the corners and scattered about, there were bundles of herbs, drying flowers, set to mask the smell of blood and death. I also noticed opened canisters of a clear liquid set about. When I sniffed them, I jerked back at the pungent odor. 

_Vinegar! A powerful scent diffuser._

I almost missed it, the light from my lamp glinting off the brass fastenings. A trunk was tucked under the shelves, out of the way, in a place where it was meant to be missed. I pulled it out, noticing the dust on it was only disturbed recently at the handle. Feeling like a thief, I opened it, only to be astonished at what lay inside. 

The sword, the broach, and the hair clip I had given her so many years ago and the cloth I remembered well. Hair combs, other gifts, all laying atop the dress I removed from her body that night Edric was conceived. I reached to the side, beneath it and felt the lump of full purses. Very carefully, I made sure everything was straightened and shutting the lid, pushed the trunk back to its original lodging.

Once I was satisfied the home was secure, I left, securing the doors and heading towards the back barns.

And to Edric's home. 

I checked the barns, checked, fed, and watered the livestock that was now in them, before securing those doors and heading to the small house on the rise. I left Firestorm in the small, nearby barn, making sure he was rubbed, fed, and watered. I grabbed my saddlebags and headed to the dwelling.

I recall this had been Gamling's home, built when he first arrived. He spoke of it briefly, the first time he returned to Edoras. There was a simple, but well-tended garden area behind it. I entered the home, finding it clean, neat, sparsely furnished. Everything had its place, was in its place. There were designated areas for eating, sitting, sleeping. The fireplace was laid out, ready for its next use, a pile of wood stacked neatly beside it. 

For the first time, I could clearly see my son in my mind's eye. This child of mine, who was no child, and could rightly claim he was certainly not mine.

And all the regrets in the world couldn't change it. 

I took in a deep breath, breathing in his air, his lingering scent. Weariness overwhelmed me and kicking off my boots and outer armor, I slung my saddlebags on the table and grabbing my cloak, I curled up on the bed and went to sleep. 

****

~~~...~~~ 


	10. Chapter 10

****

~.~ 

****

Hers 

****

Chapter 10 

**  
  
**

~.~ 

I have always been an early riser, much to the disgust of my mother and sister. At times, I believe Lothiriel positively loathed my wont to bedevil her all night, and still rise before the cock crowed, although I am sure she appreciated it when our children were babes. I was up, the bed straightened and all trace of my use of the cottage, was removed by the time the sun rose. Borrowing a bit of feed, I fed Firestorm, as well as the other animals, picked his stall clean and laid fresh sawdust. I rode into town as the sun rose, meeting with several patrols on the way. The orcs had been routed, only a few stragglers found. All the remains were burning on a hill, far from the settlement and downwind for the time being. I was looking forward to breaking my fast, spending time with Gamling and Wudurose when a Rider rode up next to me, his horse in a lather.

“There is dust to the West.” 

“What sort of dust?” 

“Riders. A lot of Riders. They will arrive within the hour.” 

I nodded once and continued on my way, unperturbed. “Ah. Elfhelm has arrived. Send him and his captains to the Common House.” 

My heart was in my throat. My son would be with him.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/10%20elfham%20had%20arrived_zpsbomu9im2.jpg.html)

**  
  
**

~.~ 

My son was not with them.

Oh, he had ridden with Elfhelm, to be sure. While I broke my fast, going over the happenings over the last several days with my marshal, Edric spoke to Tondhere, discovered Gamling had been grievously injured and went to him and his mother. By the time I made orders and rose to check on Gamling, Edric was gone, off, according to the guard, to see and check for himself his mother's and his step-father's holdings.

I felt he was avoiding me and Gamling agreed. 

“She,” 'she' obviously was his wife, “is putting things in my broth! BROTH!” Gamling was weak and grumbling. I should have a field day at his bed-ridden state, but truth was, I had not the heart for it. 

“You have taken a grievous injury,” I reminded the man. His little shadow was nowhere in sight. I suspected someone had taken her out to play, bask in the late autumn sunshine. “As I am certain you wish to be around to marry your daughter off and bounce your grandchildren on your knee-”

“Bouncing children on my knee!” The man was positively irate. “I cannot believe I have succumbed to such pastoral past times!” 

“You love it. Admit it!” 

Gamling tried to pull himself into a sitting position with his one, good arm. He growled at me when I attempted to help, so I stepped back and waited. “Aye, I love it! I would not mind having another, save I am old. It is not,” he murmured, “for a lack of trying.” 

A serving girl came in with a hot beverage in a bowl, for Gamling, she said. He began to growl and attempted to send her out, but I took it from her. “I will make sure this irascible warg takes what has been sent from the kitchen.” I waited until she dipped and left, closing the door behind her. “You listen to me, you belligerent old goat,” Gamling snorted, but he was smiling. “You drink this, you take everything, no matter how bad it tastes, how strange it makes you feel, how much it stings. You take it!” I handed it to the man and stepped back, watching him.

“Had no idea you loved me so much.” He tipped the bowl up and drank it down, scowling at the bitter taste.

“I don't, however,” the bowl was still tipped up, but he gave me a baleful stare over the rim, “I am fond of your wife. She has been through enough and, for her sake, I will do what is necessary to ensure your long life, because she and your daughter would be distraught at your loss.” My hands were behind my back and I lifted up on my toes, before settling back down. “I suspect Edric would be upset, as well.” I waited until Gamling finished with the bowl and took it from him. “Speaking of Edric-”

“You will find him,” with this, Gamling slid back down in the bed, “by the river. Go to our place, and head east through the apple orchard. You'll find him easily enough. He always has more than one pole.” I picked up the bowl and turned, obviously dismissed. “Éomer?”

“Yes, Gamling?” 

“He can be irritable and belligerent.” Gamling's eyes were shut. “He gave me Mordor when I moved here and even after I married her; until she quickened.” No need to ask who 'she' was. “He is very protective of his mother.” I nodded. “And he has a mean left hook.” I winced at that. “Run, if he has a... hammer.” With that, his head drooped to the side, over on his shoulder.

I realized I had been warned.

****

~.~ 

I was stopped several times as I attempted to leave the settlement, accepting thanks and waylaying fears of a repeat attack. I spoke to Elfhelm, reminding him to keep an eye open for available areas to build a garrison. Ask the townspeople, those around who owned what. Rohan would pay to make sure her people were safe.

It took me over an hour to finally reach the gates. There was bustling about the walls, repairs to roofs and walls that had been scorched by fire. I noticed for the first time, that several wellsprings were dug and built about the inside of the walls, accompanied by large water troughs between. Water at the ready. I was amazed by the ingenuity of the people of this town. 

It made me proud. _This is Rohan!_

“You will notice some of the buildings have metal roofs. They have the least amount of fire damage.” Tondhere was standing next to me, looking up as well. “It was Gamling's idea to create thin squares of metal and layer them on top of the homes and establishments. I am thinking if we take mud from the riverbanks and bake blocks to construct buildings from it, it would make the buildings safer.”

“The wall as well.” I was nodding. “All of this,” I used my chin to encompass all, “is impressive and well thought out. You have done well.”

The man shrugged. “'Twas Gamling's idea. I suspect when he is up and moving, he will want to complete the job started.”

“Perfect your mud blocks and your roof sheets,” I whispered. “We will want use of those skills when we build the garrison this way. If you know of an appropriate and available piece of land, talk to Elfhelm. It will be built.” I started towards the gate again. 

“You will find Edric at the river, Sire.” I smiled at that. “Go to Wudurose and Gamling's spread and head east through the apple trees. One other thing.” I stopped what I was doing. “Tell him I will need him back this way. I wish to check the éorad's horses; their shoes and tack, before you head back. All of them.”

“You will be compensated well.” 

“I will not take your money.” 

I put on my helmet and leaned into the man. “Yes, you will.” 

****

~.~ 


	11. Chapter 11

****

~~~...~~~ 

**__**

Hers 

**  
__  
**

Chapter 11 

****

~~~...~~~ 

I met many of my men and several villagers as I made my way to the outermost farms. Most had spent the morning culling the loose cattle, sheep, and horses, figuring out whose was whose, how many of the herd were still missing. Several of Elfhelm's men, along with the majority of the boys in the village, were out looking for the strays. I had a feeling that in a few years, there would be an influx of Riders from this portion of the country and considering the haleness and the tenaciousness of the people, they would be a welcome addition.

I was glad She settled here, that She raised our son here in this simple, but wholesome, normally peaceful atmosphere and as I finally entered the fenced path that lead to all that was Hers, I realized I was proud of the woman she had become and that I was proud of the son she raised with so little of my input. 

I didn't know if I could fix that. But I was going to try. 

I found the apple orchard, saw the open, wide path and as I entered the trees, could hear the sound of the river in the distance. As I made my way out of the shade and into the sunlight of the river. It was crystal clear, sparkling with the reflection of the sun shining. Looking both ways, I saw Edric standing to the north, out on a small dock, with a wooden pole in his hands. As I approached, I caught myself looking for a hammer. 

_No hammer. Good. I'm safe for now!_

Edric's horse, who I recognized, was grazing at the water's edge, the sound of foliage being ripped up from the sludge. I had to smile. The horse's sire had been fond of water plants as well. I stepped beside the powerful equine, noting the familiar lines, the similarities, my hand stroking the neck.

“Watch it,” Edric had his back to me. “His name is Áterlic for good reason.” 

“Biter?” I continued to stroke. “Not me, he will not,” I responded good- naturedly. “I know this one. We go way back.” I scratched him behind the ears, a place I remembered he loved as a colt. “Don't we, boy?”

I was aware my son was now watching me closely. “Strange. Anyone else he would have taken their hand off.” 

I looked up, seeing a late fall apple hanging above me. Reaching up, I pulled it off and placed at within sight. “I recall, Fireheart, you had a special fondness for apples.” I was amused at the sudden disappearance of the apple from my hand.

Edric was beside me, his fishing pole propped in what appeared to be an open knothole in the wood of the small dock. “What did you call him?” 

“I called him Fireheart. It was the name I gave him when he was born.” I refused to look at the boy, caught up in a memory. “He was the last colt my horse, Firefoot, sired.”

It was quiet for a moment, the only sound being that of water, trickling behind us. “Firefoot. Your horse? From the war?”

“Firefoot from the war.” 

As I looked over my shoulder, I could see my son's face, deep in thought. My wife often told me when I was deep in through, my brow furrowed. I suspected this was what she saw. “How many-”

“Two colts, one filly.” I nodded over to my steed. “Firestorm was the other. The filly is named Snowblind.” Áterlic was nosing me playfully, looking for more apples, I suspect. “The dam for all three was from the line of Snowmane, Théoden King's stallion. I did not breed Firefoot but the three times. There was no need. Any colt or filly-”

“Would be from the line of the Maeras. The line of kings,” Edric whispered. “That's why he is so cantankerous with others.” His own hand went under the stallion's mane, scratching at a spot the horse seemed to be familiar with. “People think I have a way with horses, because he was easy for me to break.” Again, the look of deep thought. “You really are my father?” 

“I really am your father.” There was a noise on the dock. I looked up to see his pole bouncing. “I believe you have a bite. Do you have another pole?” 

Edric jumped away, running to the edge. “By the tree. I always bring two.” I took the second, arrived by his side in time to see him pull up a large trout. He swiftly removed it from the hook and dropped it into a large, wooden bucket. 

“Expecting company?” 

He baited the hook again and flung the line back into water. “Sometimes Gamling joins me. Or one of my friends.” He watched as I baited on my own hook and sat down next to him, I tossed my own line, in the opposite direction. “How is Gamling?” 

“Badly injured,” I admitted. I would not lie or honey coat it. “I worry for his shoulder, his arm.” I made much of watching my line. “I have known him for many years. He will be a bear as he heals. Your mother will have her hands full with him.”

I saw a smirk. “My mother is more than a match for him.”

For some reason, this admission alarmed me. “Do they argue often?” 

He looked at me for a moment, assessing me, my question, before returning to gaze at the water. “No. They rarely argue. But when they do, it is humorous to watch the two try to get back in the other's good graces. Their last argument was last summer. It was why I moved out.” 

“That bad?” 

“No.” Edric shook his head. “The making up was stomach-churning!” His voice raised an octave. “Oh Gamling, let me get this for you.” It dropped. “Oh no, Wudurose. I can reach that-”

“Please stop.” His attempt to mimic the two adults was spot-on and causing pain in my side.”

Edric nodded, his attention on the water. “How long? How long have you known him?” 

“He aided me in breaking my first colt. He also put me face first in the mud when I deserved it.” This made Edric laugh. “He has ever been a faithful and valued friend.”

There was a nibble on my line. What I pulled up was too small to even be considered an appetizer for one person, so back it went. “I would ask if you had him marry my mother, but considering how they are so very disgustingly in love, I rather doubt it.”

My line was drifting with the current. “I was elated, thrilled when they fell in love. Not because I wanted rid of her, but because...” my voice trailed off while I found my words. “...but because I loved her and I wanted her happy.”

We sat in amiable silence for a few minutes. It was not awkward or uncomfortable. His voice broke the silence, the birdsong. 

“What happened?” 

Strange, I was not at a loss for words. For the first time in years, I spoke aloud of his mother, of me, our love. I had squelched her name in my soul for so long, it was a relief to be able to speak of her finally. I told him of her stoic nature, her tenaciousness. I told him what I knew of Irminric, her first husband, how beloved he was to the community. I told him things I had forgotten. 

And then I told him about that snowball planted in my face, in the middle of Aldburg, in front of my men and others.

How horrible as it sounds, my son laughed at me. He laughed louder when I told him about throwing his mother over my shoulder and hauling her back to her home. 

He asked me of his half-siblings and we talked and laughed. It wasn't until the bucket was full of fish and the sun was well passed overhead and settling in the west that I remembered I was here for other reasons. 

But this time, these moments, I would cherish. I settled in my heart that it would not be the only time nor would it be ten summers before we did it again.

  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/11%20But%20this%20time%20these%20%20moments_zpsdf9afqyi.jpg.html)

As we stood on that dock, he asked the question I had been dreading.

“You knew about me when I was seven summers. I know this. Gamling came one evening, in the rain and made my mother cry.”

“I am sure he did not mean to.” I picked up the bucket. “Gamling tracked Wudurose the moment I discovered she sold all and disappeared. It was the onset of winter and wise women were predicting a cold, miserable season. Do not,” I pointed at him with one finger, “ever refuse to believe a wise woman. She will curse you with the galloping shites.” Edric whooped at that, whether at the comment or at my expense. “I would have paid for her home, her farmland for her had I known she desired to leave. I would have paid for a stable hand, someone to help her. Her first summer here... I cannot begin to imagine how she managed. Gamling checked on her, the stead at least once a year after that. When he discovered you, I could not sit back and do nothing. I will tell you what I told Lothiriel; you are mine, just as much as my others. Long have I desired to see you, meet you. Your mother made it clear she wanted you to have as normal a childhood as possible. I allowed that.” I stepped forward and whispered in his ear, “Do not think for a moment I have or ever will deny you. I do not wish to hide you. I never did. But I have and will continue to respect your mother's desires. That is up to your mother and to you.” Again, I looked at the sun. I clapped him on the shoulder. “Come. 'Tis late. I fear I will have angered Tondhere. He seems to think all of my éorad's shoes need tending to and desired your help.” I pulled my pole from the water and removed the worm. “If he gives you a difficult time, let me know and-”

“No. Tondhere will understand. I am more of a beast than he.”

“Hmm,” I wondered drolly aloud, “I wonder where you possibly could have gotten _that_ from?”

He snickered at that. As we untethered our horses, he spoke up. “Please do not consider me rude, however, you should understand, king you may be, and I respect you and have enjoyed this time, but my mother raised me and Gamling taught me how to be a man.” My heart fell, but he continued. “I would like to know you, however, I am not sure how I feel.”

“I understand.”

“No, I do not think you do.” There was a sudden terseness in his voice. “While you sat in your Golden Hall and your Queen played court in her velvets and fine clothes, my mother struggled to plow fields and harvest them.” His words gave me chills. “I have heard tell in whispers how she strapped me to her back in the autumn, when I was scarce a moon, and harvested her first three fields alone that first year she was here, how she planted the field with a belly. She rejected offers of help, until Tondhere forced her to accept them. Tondhere also made sure an able girl or boy stayed with her as she neared her time, so she would not birth me completely alone. I remember many nights, when I was young, hearing her cry in the dark. She told me she missed my father. For years, I thought she missed this elusive and ghostly Irminric, only to now learn in these last few days, that she was missing the king of Rohan. My king, who I was raised to believe was a benevolent and kind man – Eadig. The Blessed.” By now, he was fully mounted and it was obvious he was struggling to contain his anger. “I do not know what to think. Who is this Irminric, who I thought was my father and who are you, who is? I want to hate you, but I cannot!” He pulled back on his reins. “I am a man and I no longer have need of a father! So it is a bit late for that! My horse likes you and he hates everyone, so I suppose I have much to think about.” As his horse backed up, he hissed, “Now I will have to bite my tongue when Esolhætt becomes difficult!” 

I reached out and grabbed his reins. “No, you have my permission to harm that one.” I took off ahead of him. When he caught up, he was smiling.

But it did not reach his eyes.

 

****

~~~...~~~ 


	12. Chapter 12

**__**

~~~...~~~ 

**  
__  
**

Hers 

**  
__  
**

Chapter 12 

**  
__  
**

~~~...~~~ 

My éored stayed for some days, aiding in rebuilding burnt buildings, repairing farms and fencing, restoring herd animals back to their proper owners. We made sure the place where the orcs crossed was watched, carefully guarded. Elfhelm found a large, grassy area just past Wudurose's farm that would be ideal for a moderate sized garrison. No one lay claim to the land and Tondhere was unaware of who owned it. I let be known that I would check the old deeds in Aldburg and Edoras as to the property and construction would commence in the spring.

I had been complacent for far too long, and that included my son. My wildest dream was he would openly embrace me, move to Edoras, become part of my household; my greatest fear was he would openly hate me. 

The reality was somewhere in the middle. For now, I could accept that.

Gamling began to heal and he was the growling, wretched creature I knew him to be. But his wife and daughter kept him in line and it amused me to watch my cantankerous captain, who commanded men with an iron fist and was feared by them, to be completely overwhelmed by a single-minded woman and a small, girl-child, both with backbones of mithril and who left him grumbling, but obeying their every whim.

I was unable to spend time alone with my son after that idyllic morning and afternoon. Once Gamling was up and moving around, I made sure he sat at the dinner table with us and engaged him in as much conversation as possible. It was a frightening and heady feeling at the same time. 

The evening before my éored left to return to Edoras, I was patrolling the outer-lying farms. Gamling and his family returned to their farm and I invited myself to Edric's after dinner. Rumor had it he was soft on a young woman in town and I wanted to know about her.

I was his father; it was my right. 

Maybe. 

As I left the bonfires and sounds of the little hamlet behind me, I realized I had company.

“Sire,” Esolhætt was particularly nasally this evening. “All is well?” 

In recent days, I became more understanding of Wudurose's – and Edric's – desire to remain anonymous and hidden. There were some who would take advantage of it.

“All is well.” 

The man needed a bath. Badly.

“Again, I must... remark... on the amazing resemblance of Wudurose's son and yourself.” 

I kept my eyes on the road ahead of me. “You have remarked on it more than once.”

“You know, I was thinking, that if Edric's great-grandfather and your grandfather were the same, as you have stated, it would be equally assumed that Edric's grandfather and your father would be the same.”

The man was beyond annoying. I did not answer. 

“Meaning,” he continued, “that it could be possible that Edric's father was not Wudurose's dear, departed husband, who died before she moved here.”

“What do you want?” 

The man preened. Obviously, he thought his life was getting ready to become much easier and wealthier. He rubbed his chin, scratching at the nits that were obviously living in his beard. “Wudurose seems to have fared very well for a single woman – before her advantageous marriage to a favored and obvious beloved Knight of Rohan. All this property she has been able to buy, the blue-blooded horses, fine stock...” his voice trailed in thought. “I would think the one who gifted her with so much could find a little bit extra for those of us who watched over her while he did not come around for so many years.” His gaze was calculating.

“Are you not aware how many times an éored or scouts come through this part of the Riddermark?” I cut to the left, forcing him and his horse between my horse and the fence. “I am aware that you have long coveted my kinswoman's properties and wealth. I am aware-” I spoke over his weak protests, “that you have not only coveted her wealth, but that you have coveted her and she rebuffed you.” I leaned forward and snarled. “Didn't she?”

He snapped his mouth shut. 

“Do not think she and hers are not watched over. Do not think she and hers are not guarded. Is this town not prosperous?” I reached over to his horse's bridle and yanked it close. “If I did not know better, I would say you are attempting to blackmail Rohan's King. Please tell me I am wrong!” 

“But-”

“Because if I am right, blackmail is a serious offense and punishment would be equally serious.”

“How... serious, sire?” 

“Do you have next of kin to bury your worthless body?”

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/12%20esolhatt%20blackmail_zpsozgvqeaa.jpg.html)

He wilted.

I turned the bridle loose. “So, I am wrong?” 

“My apologizes, Sire. I... you misunderstood. I simply... considering the orcs, I thought you would wish a garrison or fortress... such an installation would benefit the townspeople here.”

Ah. He was a bastard, to be sure, but at least he was not completely stupid. “You are correct.” I backed up and smiled. “A garrison would benefit the town here. In fact, my Marshal noted an open field, south of Wudurose and Gamling's homestead that no one is claiming. We plan to build there after I check the deeds in Aldburg.” Aldburg was where the old records and maps were kept. I turned my horse back towards my original destination. “Long have I desired to build a garrison here. I have been content and comfortable in peace and this attack has brought me from my doldrums.” I made sure I was looking him in the eye with my next statement. “I will not make that mistake again.” 

**__**

~~~...~~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My updates might get wonky for the rest of this. This IS a completed fic, however I've gotten a job offer I can't resist, much less turn down and I am moving next weekend about 300 miles away. I don't know when I'll have a place, or when I'll have reliable internet. I'll try to find a library or somewhere with Wifi and do the best I can. :-) thank you for understanding!


	13. Chapter 13

****

~~~...~~~ 

**  
  
**

Hers 

**  
  
**

Chapter 13 

**  
  
**

~~~...~~~ 

Time came when I came to the conclusion that my éored and I had overstayed our welcome.

That is not quite true; they were welcome, as was I, but the need for our continued presence was past and I suspected many of my unattached battalion would be requesting reassignment to the upcoming garrison or they would be bringing pregnant brides to Edoras. 

I resolved to build that garrison as quickly as possible. There were dwarves at the Deeping Comb, rebuilding Helm's Dike. Perhaps they could be persuaded to stay on, build this garrison as well as suggest improvements to the walls of this town. I would sleep easier knowing it was as safe as it could be. 

My éored headed out on my orders, a slow thunder that I promised to catch up to by the afternoon. I spent time the evening before with Tondhere, informing him of my desire of building the garrison and where. We discussed what would be needed, how my builders could speed the process. I wanted that garrison up and working by harvest. He promised to have the land cleared and prepped during the winter, so building could commence immediately, in addition to extra planting to feed the éored housed there. The town would benefit from the additional income the garrison would generate.

I broke my fast with Wudurose and Gamling, watched their interaction with each other, with their daughter and my son. It was a healthy interaction, a loving one, one I was grateful for and did my heart good to watch. Finally, I could put my fears to rest. I loved her. I would always love her, but it was a... different love. It had changed and it was a change I could live with. 

When I finally took my leave, Edric rode with me for a ways, sometimes racing, but most of the time, simply talking. 

“What do you want?” he finally blurted.

I stopped. “Truthfully?” That look from him was one I recognized on my second son's face. “I would like to crow from the heavens I have a son, a strong son, another son from the house of Éorl. One that I accept and love. I want you in Edoras with my other children so they can know you, learn from you, because yes, they have much to learn from you. I want for your mother not to fear my Queen. Honestly, under lesser circumstances, I think they have much in common and would enjoy each other's company. They,” I leaned over towards him, “know how to get their way just by crooking their finger.” With this, I hooked my pinkie and gestured with it. “However,” with this my voice dropped, “I would be ecstatic to spend simply time with you, to get to know you better. I would like to be invited to your wedding, dance with your bride. With this new garrison, I will be here often.” 

Edric looked at me thoughtfully. “I have three half-brothers?” 

“And a sister.”

He blew forcefully through his lips before dismounting. Our time was coming to an end and I had no idea if we would have time alone ever again, so I climbed down as well. “Two half-sisters. Three half-brothers. I seem to have half of many things.” 

“You,” I smiled, “have _all_ of my love, _all_ of your mother's love, _all_ of Gamling's love – yes, you do – and your sister by your mother thinks you hung the moon, next to Gamling, of course. If you marry your sweetheart, you obviously have all of hers as well.” I sat back smugly. “I will tell you what a wise captain of my guard told me once. 'Love what you have. You have more than most men.' 'Tis good advice.”

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/13%20He%20is%20a%20very%20wise%20man_zpszlt9daek.jpg.html)  


“Sounds like Gamling.”

I nodded. “He is a very wise man.” 

We sat facing each other for a short time, before the obvious goodbyes I was most reluctant to say and it seemed he was reluctant as well. 

“I suppose my sisters are close of an age?” 

“A summer or two apart at the most.” 

He exhaled. “I guess if it presented itself, they would get together and squeal and rock many dolls.” 

I thought of my youngest and her at times unladylike and hoydenish behavior. “And run barefoot together through the muck and chase pigs and kittens and puppies.” 

“They would make mud pies, I suspect.” 

“Most certainly. And force us to drink tea that tastes of water.” 

Edric was now looking into the horizon, straining to see the dust. “Do my... my brothers enjoy fishing?” 

My heart swelled. “Yes, they do.”

Edric smiled. “You should bring them with you when you return to oversee the building of the garrison. I know a particularly good spot. To fish, that is.” He furrowed his brow and for a split second, I saw his mother, a face she made when deep in thought. “I am in a quandary at what to call you.” He tilted his head. “I cannot in good conscience call you 'Father' or 'Da'. Nor am I comfortable in calling you 'uncle' much less 'king,' 'sir,' or 'my lord'.” 

I understood his mixed feelings and concern and for me, it was an easy solution. “Simple, for now. Call me Éomer.” I then reached across the space between us and clasped his arm.

“Éomer?” 

“Yes?” 

He blinked several times before continuing. “Tell your queen I thank her for her courtesy and kindness.” With this, his look fell. “She did not have to be and I would not blame her had she ignored me or treated me with jealousy and anger.” His voice dropped further. “I told her I did not wish to usurp her son's place.” 

“You are just as much my son, as my heir and my children by my queen are. I have told her that.” Again, I extended my arm. As I clasped his, he pulled me to him. Béma's Breath! I imagine it was like being hugged by a great bear!

He turned loose and without another word, he mounted his horse. “Well met, Éomer of Rohan. You have turned my world upside down, but I think it will be a good toss. It will be all right.” With that, he clicked his tongue and rode off, galloping from where we had come. I watched him for a long time, too long to be honest, until he reached the top of the rise. As he crested the hill, he turned, saw me watching. 

He waved before disappearing. I took one, last look in his direction before turning around. “Well met, Edric of the Riddermark. You tossed mine as well, my son. And yes. All will be well.”

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/13%20Well%20met_zps35xoxzr8.jpg.html)

**  
  
**

~~~...~~~ 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta, Alex, for putting up with my insane comma insertions and numerous rewrites, Jade, who did my graphics again, they're beautiful and all of my readers. Thank you so much for reading.

****

~~~...~~~ 

****

Hers 

****

Epilogue 

. ****

~~~...~~~ 

Our ride back to Edoras was longer than our ride away from it. As we came in sight of Edoras, my heart was again split in two. The further we rode from Edric, the more I felt his loss, although the closer we came to Meduseld, the more I felt drawn home, looked forward to a hot meal and a warm, welcome embrace. I supposed it would always be this way and I resolved to simply get used to it.

My heir met me in the stables, taking my saddle and tack as I rubbed down my mount. At seventeen summers, he was almost at his full height, the length of his leg and deft touch at the reins marked him Rohirrim, although he greatly favored my father-in-law, with his dark, curling hair and brown eyes. “Had you waited a day, I would have joined you.” When Edric arrived, he had been at the Dunharrow, riding with a group of builders and yes a few dwarves, to gather notes and suggestions for improvements and new fortifications to the hidden fortress. It dawned on me Edric would enjoy the company of the race of Aulë, Mahal, as they called him. With his love of the smithy and keen eye, I had a sneaking suspicion the Rohirrim would be seeing dwarves for a long, long time.

I wondered if there were caves nearby. If that was the case, some dwarves might choose to spend their lifetime here.

“I did not have a day.” I finished brushing down my mount, now turning my full attention on Elfwine. “The Eastemnet is a beautiful, wild place. I have commanded a garrison to be built there in the spring and I will spend the winter going over the land deeds in Aldburg, as well as hiring carpenters and masons for the work.”

“Hire the dwarves,” he grinned. “They have a certain love for our coin.” 

“I most definitely will!” I clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. I was demonstrative with my wife and children. I always have been. I never wanted them to think I did not love them or feel I was cold. If it embarrassed them, they never mentioned it. “There is a river where the orcs crossed. The fishing is superb!” 

“Truly?” Elfwine had inherited his love for the sea, any body of water, to be honest, from his mother, and I had not lied to Edric; my sons did love to fish! 

“Truly! There is a garrison to be built there. Perhaps you and your siblings should like to try it out?” We left the barn and walked into bright sunshine. A truly blessed day, thank Béma! 

“As long as we leave the little princess at home!” I had to stifle a laugh. I knew my sons referred to their sister as 'The Runt'. I suspected of the four, she would be the most difficult to rein in and possibly to marry off. She reminded me much of my sister, Éowyn, and I no longer saw her as often as I would like. 

As always, my wife stood on the steps, the smell of venison rising in the air, and the promise of a warm, victorious welcome waiting for me inside. Elfwine joined them, our children now stood next to her and for not the first time, I looked with pride on my off-spring. Fine Riders and Shieldmaidens they would be. 

Including Edric.

“All is well?” Lothiriel allowed me to pull her to me. If she harbored any ill-will and anger towards me, it was not noticeable. The children filed into the Golden Hall, ready to begin the feast. As was our wont, I straggled behind with their mother. It was well known that the King of Rohan loved and doted on his queen well, and after the past two weeks, I realized simply how much I loved her.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/14%20It%20was%20well%20known%20Eomer%20doted%20on%20his%20queen_zpsfjop9kya.jpg.html)

“All is well,” I responded. “There will be many changes for the Eastenmet in the coming moons.” Now she stiffened up. “A garrison for starters,” I reassured her. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. “You have nothing to fear from her. If there had been any doubt, whatsoever, I would not have returned home.” I swiftly changed the subject. “You should see Gamling. A more besotted fool, I have never met! He took an arrow to the shoulder.” Lothiriel stiffened up in horror. “Wudurose and their daughter had him in bed, trussed up and meek as a lamb!”

“You lie!” my wife laughed. “I have known Gamling for some time and that man is no lamb!” 

“This is true. I do lie.” I made a sorrowful face. “But I say true they did have him laid out and ordering him about as if he were a lowly squire. Truly, a sad state of affairs. All that grumping about for naught. I will have to do my damnedest to keep him alive as long as possible. She loves him much and he adores her.” 

“She has seen enough sorrow.” 

“Yes.” 

“Strange,” the queen's face scrunched up in thought. “After spending time with Edric, I think I might like to meet her.” This startled me and I gasped. “If for no other reason than to gang up on you! However, as you are not wilting about, I would assume you and your first-born have come to an agreement,” I nodded, “and you have plans to introduce him to our children.” 

“There is wonderful fishing; fat trout and sparkling waters.” 

“Éomer! Now I must go. The fishing here is rank with small minnows!” 

I was laughing. “There are also mud puddles-”

“NO!” 

“and every barn was filled with kittens-”

“Éomer!” 

“and Gamling has a daughter...” I allowed my voice to trail off while my wife wailed and there was great gnashing of teeth, before I continued. “However... HOWEVER... right this moment, I wish to eat until I am stuffed and then,” I began to nuzzle her ear, “I intend to take you to our chambers and show you, my Belfalas Star,” I turned her chin towards me, “just how much I deeply, deeply love you.” 

With that, I picked her up and carried her across the Golden Hall's threshold, just as I had when I brought her as my bride to Rohan.

Fini.

 

Began 10/05/2014  
Finished: 01/08/2015

 

Esolhætt – Asshat  
Byldu - Arrogant


End file.
